a shape shifter& a hedge witch
by icekitty222
Summary: Rikash Salmalin is cool and reserved. Rachel is clumsy and warm. what happens when they meet? being edited and some changes. 1-4 done. *disclaimer here*
1. Chapter 1

Rachel ran

Rachel ran. She couldn't see the woods around her, the shadows cast from the full moon, the way the branches moved in the wind, but she kept moving. She felt the blood trickle down her back, and her eye hurt from being hit. She couldn't use the little healing magic she had because she had been drained earlier that day.

Rachel was a hedge-witch. She was good with bruises, cuts, and ointments, but not much else. Her father thought she was a disappointment, so she got the receiving end of his temper. And right now, he was drunk and angier then she'd ever seen before.

"Ahh!" she tripped and fell. She moved her leg and shearing pain shot through it. She'd broken her leg and right now she was near helpless. Rachel pushed herself into some brush. She held her breath as she listened to her father come up the path.

"Just keep away little girl! If I ever find you, I'll kill you." He left and Rachel let out a small sigh of relief. There goes one problem. Now about her leg…

Rachel stood; leaning against the tree she had pressed herself against and gingerly tested her leg. She gasped as pain shot threw it. Goddess it hurt!

"Impressive." Rachel's head snapped up. The man standing a few feet away raised his hands to show they were empty. "I'm surprised that a half starved girl with a broken leg could get anyone so upset."

How could he tell her leg was broken? There was hardly any light… then she noticed his eyes. They looked like a cats. She pressed herself back against the tree, her eyes wide with fear. The man shook his head and took a step towards her. Rachel tried to step back, miss-stepped, and had to take all her weight on her broken leg. The pain was too much and she fainted.

Rikash Salmalin sighed as he caught the girl. Maybe she had noticed his eyes. He lifted her and walked through the trees to the tower that he lived in with his family. Mother can set her leg, so we don't have to wake up the Lioness at midnight, he decided. Alanna and her husband George were staying at the tower tonight for some reason he hadn't caught.

As he walked, Rikash took in more detail of the girl. She was just a few years younger then his 18, maybe 15. She felt too light, and was too thin. She needed to eat more. And some sleep probably wouldn't have hurt. Her hair was a light brown and her skin was pale under the faint tan. Rikash frowned. He knew enough mages to guess that she was one and had drained herself.

Rikash was pleased to learn as he entered his parents' house that Alanna and George were both still awake. As Alanna healed the girl's leg, Rikash recounted the short adventure.

"Yep, she is a mage," confirmed George. "But she isn't very strong."

"Why were you out at midnight?" asked Daine.

"I just felt like going for a walk. Alanna, what's wrong?"

The Lioness was looking very mad as she came down from the room they had put the girl in.

"Lass?" asked George. Alanna shook her head.

"This isn't the first time she's been beat. She has scars, some fading welts, and is too thin." She looked at Daine and Numair. "You two had best make sure she eats. I'll be back over tomorrow, her leg is in a splint now, so I'll finish the healing then," the retired King's Champion said.

The Baron and Baroness of Pirates Swoop left and the Salmalin family went to bed.

"She's cute, don't you think?" teased Sarra.

"You have no right. Maybe when you aren't batting your eye lashes at someone-." Rikash dodged the blow and slipped up to his bed room. He hoped that girl was alright. He'd been called heartless, but that wasn't true.

Sarra quickly checked on their sleeping visitor before going to bed. Her brother could be cool and distant because he had always been missing his parents growing up. Sarra knew he wasn't as cold as he seemed, but he still needed some one to get him to laugh more often.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke slowly, feeling warm and comfortable

Rachel woke slowly, feeling warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes to look around. She was alone in a room she didn't recognize. There was a window, open a bit to let in a light breeze, and the door was open a crack. Then she noticed something by her foot. She froze. That was - a dragon?

"Good, you're awake." Rachel jumped at the soft voice. The woman standing in the door way smiled. She crossed over to Rachel and sat next to her. "How are you?"

"Umm, why is there a dragon on the bed?" Rachel forced out.

The woman smiled. "Kitten wanted to take a nap. She won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Rachel." She couldn't get out anything else.

"I'm Daine."

"The wildmage?" it came out as a squeak.

"Yes. Are you hungry?" Daine asked, worried. This girl was more jumpy then a rabbit. Rachel nodded. "Then I'll bring you up some food. Don't try standing yet, the healer will be over in an hour or so."

Rachel nodded and Daine left. She tested her leg with her magic – it would be sore for a while, but should be useable. Maybe she should wait to stand up.

When Daine came back in, Kitten and Rachel had traded spots. Kitten had moved to the pillow, and Rachel didn't want to disturb the dragon in any way, so she had moved to the foot of the bed.

"Rachel," sighed Daine as she set the tray down. "Kitten won't hurt you."

"I don't argue with anything that has teeth that long," Rachel said.

There was a knock on the door and in came a short red haired woman. "Daine, why is she at the foot of the bed?" the woman demanded.

"She doesn't like Kitten," Daine sighed and moved the dragon. "Alanna, this is Rachel, Rachel, this is Alanna. She's a healer."

"Here, let me see your leg, "Alanna ordered. Rachel obeyed. After the examination came a bit more healing, then Rachel was informed that she could use her leg, but be easy on it for a while.

Rachel ate as Alanna took Daine out into the hall to talk.

"Her leg will be fine in a day or two," Alanna said. "Make sure she eats, and maybe you shouldn't introduce her to any more immortals soon."

"Is she in shock or-?"

Alanna shook her head. "I think she's just jumpy, and she did wake up in a strange place after being beat. I think she'll calm down soon."

Alanna left and Daine went to check on Rachel. The girl was half way done with her meal and just picking at the rest.

"Eat," urged Daine. "You need food." Rachel only ate a little more. Daine took the tray downstairs as Rachel got dressed. The dress was loose on her, but it wasn't too bad. She went out of the room after brushing her hair and pulling it back in a braid. Even then it went almost to her waist.

Rachel went to the ground floor, and, when she didn't see anyone, went outside. Daine stood, grooming a pony. A man nearly a foot taller and about 10 years older sat under a tree talking with a man only a few years older then herself.

"So you're up," said a voice behind her. Rachel jump and spun around. A black hair woman a bit older then Rikash grabbed Rachel's arm to keep her from falling. "Steady. You've been asleep for only a few hours. Come sit down."

Rachel was led over to where the two men were sitting. "I'm Sarra," the woman said, sitting. "This is my father Numair and my brother Rikash. Then you met my mother."

"I-I'm Rachel," Rachel managed to say. She sat down well out of arms reach and brought her knees to her chest.

"Hello," said Numair with a warm smile. Rikash looked her over.

"I think you were better off asleep. Now you look ready to faint again," he said. Rachel turned a deep red and Sarra kicked her brother.

"Be nice," Sarra ordered. "You don't need to make things worse."

Numair shook his head "You can just ignore them, Rachel. They're always like this."

Rachel nodded. Numair, husband of Daine the Wildmage. He was the most powerful sorcerer in Tortall. She stared at the ground. Then Rikash and Sarra were shape-shifters. She took a few deep breaths, hoping she wasn't going to faint. This was too much. There was a long silence. Rachel tried to keep her breathing even as the Salmalin family tried to figure out what was wrong. Even knowing who and what they were, most people didn't panic around them.

"Are you alright?" asked Numair. He checked her pulse as Rachel nodded.

"Fine." She took a few more breaths and was calm enough to not pass out. Then she remembered her manners. "Thank you for taking care of me," she said.

"You're welcome," said Daine. "But you need to stay here a bit longer, by order of the healer."

Rachel nodded. That was fine. She'd need to find some way to thank them though.

"Was that your father who was drunk?" asked Rikash. Rachel hesitated, then nodded. "Then you're going to have to stick around until we can find somewhere else for you to live."

"I don't want to be a bother," Rachel said quickly.

"It won't be," said Numair.

Sarra grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come here, we need to find a dress that fits you."

Rikash looked up as Rachel was dragged inside. She had nice eyes, green with a touch of blue in them.

"I think she could use some rest. And then calm down for ten minutes," commented Rikash.

"Yes," agreed Numair. "I wonder what's wrong with her? Most likely stress."

"Yes," agreed Daine. But Rikash knew that the look in her eyes was fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel collapsed on the bed in the room she was staying in

Rachel collapsed on the bed in the room she was staying in. Sarra was probably the most determined person there was. Not only did she make sure that Rachel had new, nice, clothes, she made the girl take a bath, eat, ignoring the fact that Rachel wasn't hungry, and refused to accept any thanks.

"Look, I don't want your thanks," Sarra had said. "You need new clothes. You're under fed. If you really want to thank me, you can take care of yourself by not starving and staying out of trouble. So hush and eat."

Rachel found no problems with that, but she still felt a bit guilty.

"Knock, knock," said Rikash from the door way. His voice was bored, like he had other things he wanted to do. Rachel jumped. "Hey little rabbit, Sarra said you're hiding up here, and I was wondering if you want to go down to the beach."

"It's almost dark though," said Rachel timidly. Rikash scared her.

"So?" he asked. "It's not far. Are you coming or no?"

"I'll come," said Rachel. She slipped into her shoes and followed Rikash downstairs. He led her down a short path, through a small patch of trees, and they came to the ocean. Rachel gasped. The ocean was so big, and the sun was setting, making the water look like flowing gold.

"Come on," Rikash said. "Do you want to see the tide pools?"

He showed her the tide pools and the tiny creatures that lived in them until Rachel lost her balance and fell into the water. Rikash quickly pulled her out and hauled her over to the beach.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded, though she was dripping wet. Her teeth started to chatter. Rikash refrained from rolling his eyes and picked her up. He quickly made his way back to the tower. The door was open and Daine was ready with a towel.

"A bird came ahead," she said as she wrapped up Rachel. "Let's get you into some dry clothes."

Daine helped Rachel into a dry night gown and helped the girl dry off her hair. Then she pushed Rachel into bed and tucked the blanket around her.

"Daine," Rachel said as the older woman pulled up the blanket. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome. You need it," Daine said. "Now get some sleep." Daine left and Rachel lay awake for a while thinking before she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Rikash stayed out side, looking at the stars. Rachel had relaxed around him, smiling and laughing as he had showed her the life in the ocean. She was cute when she was shy, but when she was happy, she was beautiful. He wanted to see her smile more often. He mused over what she would like. Maybe he could take her to the ocean again. Pity they weren't closer to Corus, she would probably like that.

Rikash blinked. Were had those thoughts come from? What did he care? She was going to stay for a few days, then leave. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. Maybe she could stay for a few weeks instead. It might help her relax.

Maybe I'll get to hear her laugh again.

Rikash made a disgusted sound and went inside. What did he care? And why couldn't he forget her smile?

Rachel woke early the next morning, just as the sun started to come up over the trees. She got dressed and went down stairs. Daine and Numair were both up, and a few minutes later, both Rikash and Sarra stumbled downstairs.

Breakfast was quite, owing to the fact that no one there seemed to be a morning person. Rachel was awake almost as soon as she woke up actually, but no one else seemed to be a morning person.

"George invited us over today for dinner," Numair said as the meal was being finished.

"Rachel, finish your eggs," said Daine. "Will anyone else be there?"

"Raoul and Buri will be."

None of the names meant anything to Rachel, but they did sound familiar. Rikash offered to show her the beach again and she accepted. He showed her starfish, tiny crabs, told her about the other creatures that lived in the sea.

Rachel started to relax as he told her about the ocean. He wasn't really scary, and he was nice. Finally they started to get sun burnt, so they went back. When they were in the woods they were silent. Then Rikash stopped and held up a hand. He listened.

"I don't hear anything," whispered Rachel.

"Exactly." Rikash grabbed her hand and started pulling her along. He caught her when she tripped, noticed something, and turned. He lifted her onto his back and started running. "Just hold on to me," he said.

The spideren dropped its web in front of them.

"Damn!" Rikash swore and moved to avoid it. He got them out of the woods with out getting turned into food, but when they saw the tower he stopped.

The tower was under attack by hurroks and stormwings. Rikash hesitated for half a second as he started pulling off his clothes. What to do what to do?

"Rikash!" yelled Numair over the noise. "Get her to safety!" well that solved one problem. He shape-shifted in to a horse and knelt down. Rachel pulled her self onto his back. Rikash got to his feet, prayed that Rachel could ride bare-back, and shot off down the road. Sarra kept the immortals form following as he took Rachel to Pirate's Swoop.

The gates opened as they arrived and Rikash raced in. George, Alanna, Alan, Thom, Buri and Raoul came running as Rachel fell to the ground. Rikash stood behind Rachel as he shifted back into a human, crouching down. George arrived first and handed Rikash his tunic as he explained.

"The tower is under attack by immortals."

Rikash, Rachel, Alan and Thom went inside while the rest went to help with the fight. Rikash went somewhere to get dressed and Rachel was told to stay in one of the sitting rooms.

It was several hours before anyone remembered Rachel, so Rikash led her to dinner. There was everyone else, looking tired and hurt. Rachel looked at everyone, then left. She returned half an hour later with a jar. She placed it in front of Alanna then went to her seat.

Alanna was impressed with the strength of the stuff and spread some on her husband's face where there was a spreading bruised. The ointment was passed around as Rachel picked at her food. The jar was half empty when it reached her, and Rachel was ready for bed.

Rikash noticed that her shy streak had taken hold again and sighed as she tried to say more then two words in answer to a question Buri asked. She was cute, yet rather pathetic. Maybe that was just that he was used to dealing with females who had no problem picking up a sword and smacking someone with it. He doubted Rachel had any desire to learn how to use a weapon.

"Rachel, do you know how to use a weapon?" asked Rikash, still on that train of thought.

"A sling," she answered.

"You should learn how to use a bow," he said. Only Rachel didn't know that that meant 'you will learn how to use a bow whether you like it or not'.

"There's no reason," Rachel argued, then seemed to shrink as Rikash glared at her.

"Yes, there is. You need to know how to protect yourself, so the next time you get attacked by an immortal you won't get eaten." Rachel couldn't find the courage to argue.

George found the conversation interesting. Maybe Rikash wasn't as indifferent to this girl as he had seemed earlier. Wonder why that is?

The next morning after breakfast, Rikash dragged Rachel down to the practice courts, holding a bow.

"Here." They fought for a moment as Rikash tried to get her into the right stance and she resisted. Finally he spun her around. "Look," he hissed. "If you ever get hurt because you refuse to learn this, I will beat you senseless."

Rachel flinched. Rikash considered smacking her just for that, but decided against it.

"Rachel," he said, forcing himself to stay calm. "Pick up the bow. You are going to learn how to use it. Now."

He glowered at her for a moment. Rachel relented. After an hour's work, she was able to hit the target almost every time. Rikash sighed.

"We'll work again later," was all he said.

Rachel was under instructions to remain in the castle that day because no one knew why the immortals attacked like they did. Not wanting to get in the way of anyone, she found the library. Rachel selected a book and read. She was slow and had some trouble with some of the words, but she wanted the practice.

Alanna found her there around noon.

"Rachel," she said and the girl jumped. "You don't have to hide."

"I-I didn't want to get into any one's way," Rachel stammered. Alanna shook her head. What a jumpy little girl. Rikash should be gentler with her.

"Look, no one here will bite unless you bite first. Come to lunch and then I'm going to check your leg."

Rachel stood and put the book down. "Uhh, Alanna? Are you, Alanna the Lioness?"

The Lioness smiled. "Yes. But don't go formal on me. I really hate that."

Rachel wanted to go invisible. Why was the King's Champion, the most respected, brave, strong, and powerful woman being so kind to her, when she was obviously a cowered?

"Rachel?" asked Alanna. "What's wrong?"

Rachel just shook her head, but Alanna stopped her. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel was scared of the short woman standing in front of her. "Why- why is everyone being so nice to me?" she whispered, feeling tears on her face. "I'm not like any one else here, and everyone is so kind-."

Alanna held the girl. Too thin, easily scared, jumpy, respectful, warm, shy. She had no doubt that if the rabbit like girl could calm down for a few minutes, there would be an amazing woman there.

"Because you need help. Look at me Rachel." The girl obeyed and Alanna wiped the tears off her face. "Daine had to flee her home because of her magic. Numair too. George was King of the Thieves. No one here is really picky about backgrounds. No, you aren't like anyone else here, but not everyone can go fearlessly into battle. There's nothing wrong with that. But I've no doubt that you are an amazing person in your own respect. You just need to relax for awhile. And you can do that over supper."

Rachel tried to calm down over the meal, and by the end, she could answer a question without stammering, even if she couldn't look up when she did so. It was somewhat of an improvement.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, and two more attacks like the ones at the tower, no one had figured out anything about the attack

A week later, and two more attacks like the ones at the tower, no one had figured out anything about the attack. It was rubbing everyone's nerves, but they tried to hide that from Rachel. Rikash was giving her a hard enough time as it was.

He was trying to teach her how to use the bow still, but she wasn't very good. That was fine, except that when he rebuked her, she flinched, as though expecting a blow, and apologized. It was annoying the hell out of him.

"Look," he sighed before the fifth lesson started. He handed her the weapon he had gotten from Alanna. "Let's see how good you are with a sling."

Rachel took the sling and the rocks. She loaded the sling, swung, and hit the center of the target. Rikash wasn't sure whether to be pleased or furious.

"Now why can't you do that with a bow?" he asked.

"I'm sor-."

Rachel's apology was cut off by a hand being placed over her mouth. "Shut-up," Rikash said. "No apologizes, don't act like a coward, and don't answer rhetorical questions. I don't expect an answer. Now let's try with the bow, again."

Finally Rikash had to give up. "You can keep practicing or not, but I'm going in side."

Rachel fought tears as Rikash left. He's mad at me, he hates me, she thought miserably. She collected the arrows and went back to where Rikash wanted her to shoot from. Rikash and Alanna watched with interest from the shadows as she shot all the arrows. All hit the target, and half hit the center. That did nothing for Rachel's mood. She could do it, but not when anyone was watching.

"Evidently, she doesn't do well under pressure," Alanna said as she and Rikash went inside.

Rachel explored the castle a bit and discovered a way onto the roof. After supper, she still couldn't look at the person asking her a question, she climbed up. She settled herself against a low wall that she guessed was were archers stood if the castle was under attack. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them.

As Rachel highly doubted that she was going to die in some form in the next two minutes, she let a few tears fall.

_I can't do this_, she thought. _I'm weak, clumsy, stupid and a coward. Why do I have to be here? No one here is like me. This is the difference between me and them_, the tears started to fall harder. _I cry and get beat. They're strong and can win. This is why I had to get beat, because I'm weak._

It was too much. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. The tears came silently and fast.

Rikash pulled himself up onto the roof. There was Rachel, and she was crying. Rikash felt like he was being stabbed with a dagger as he went to her. He touched her shoulder and her head jerked up. The tears continued to fall as they stared at each other for a moment before Rikash pulled the girl into his arms. He pressed her face to his shoulder and held her as she cried, gently rubbing her back.

When she was done crying, Rachel just relaxed against him and closed her eyes. She breathed in his soft sent and felt his hand continue to rub her back.

"Thank you," she whispered. Rikash said nothing but moved so that he was sitting. He pulled her so that she was settled along his side with his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Rachel told the same thing she had told Alanna. Weak, clumsy, different, and everyone was so nice…

"Rachel," Rikash said once she was done. "Not every one is a powerful sorcerer, or a noble. And, I have no problems with you not being in the Riders, or not having a lot of magic." He pulled her face up so that she had to meet his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with the way you are, except that you're too hard on yourself."

Then he kissed her. Just softly, no demands. Just comfort. Rachel felt warmth go through her, and when he pulled away, she couldn't think. Rikash stood and helped her to her feet.

"You should go to bed." He led her to the room she was staying in, kissed her cheek and left. Rachel went in the room and shut the door. She let down her hair, got into the night clothes, and curled up on the bed. She smiled as she pressed a hand to her lips and fell asleep.

Kitten climbed in with the girl in the middle of the night and curled up on the pillow. When Rachel woke in the morning, the first thing she saw was a dragons head, scant inches from her head. Her heart stopped and she paled. The dragon opened her eyes, she licked the girl's cheek and went back to sleep.

Moving cautiously to avoid waking the dragon, Rachel got dressed. Her clothes had been brought over from the tower because Numair and Daine needed to be at Pirate's Swoop after the attack, and no one wanted another attack were Rachel was undefended. At the Swoop, she could be protected. No one had told that to Rachel yet.

She went down to breakfast and was badgered into eating. She was gaining some weight, but not much, and she had caught up on her sleep. Sarra offered to take her down to the beach, and Rachel accepted.

"Umm, Sarra?" Rachel started as they walked down the rocks. "Why, why is Rikash so rough?"

Sarra helped Rachel down from the rocks so the girl wouldn't fall before answering. "When we were growing up, Ma and Da weren't always around. In fact, hardly ever. They loved us, but they were busy. So Rikash was always getting into trouble at first, then he started to behave, but got more distant. There may have been more to it, but I doubt it."

"Oh." Rachel thought he was lucky, at least his parents loved him.

Later in the day they were joined by George, Alanna, Daine, Numair, Rikash, Raoul, Buri, and Alan and his wife, Lady Knight Yvenne **(A/N she's mentioned in Squire on pg. 309. yes it is sad that I know this) **complete with a picnic lunch.

After they ate, Rachel settled in the shade to hide from the hot sun. Rikash came over to join her, lay down, and rested his head in her lap.

"You don't have to turn so red," Rikash said and closed his eyes. "It's not like we're sleeping together." That wasn't entirely reassuring.

Sarra smiled as she saw Rikash lay down. Rachel wouldn't be able to look him in the face for a week. Her idea changed when she saw Rachel hesitantly stroke Rikash's black hair.

_Well then, _thought George. Maybe he wasn't paying as close attention to his godschild as normal.

That night, Rachel made the mistake of being caught outside and alone. She tripped over a root or something and there was laughter. Three boys appeared from the shadows.

"Well, well. A little mouse. What's a little mouse doing out here all alone?" asked one of the boys.

Rachel muttered something and tried to get up, but one of the boys had come up behind her and gripped her shoulders, keeping her down. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear:

"Don't go any where little mouse. We just want to play a bit."

"Yes, just like a cat plays with its food," drawled a voice. _Rikash._

"Oh look," said the boy who had spoken first. "The freak."

"Yes," agreed Rikash coolly. "Let go of her."

"What, you want her? Why would any girl want to go with you? You aren't even a real man."

"Do I need to knock you out?"

"Well, how about this. You fight fair, and we'll fight fair. Then who ever wins gets the girl. Unless you're too scared." The boys laughed.

Rikash shrugged. "All right. But I think you're the ones that are scared. Three on one? Hardly fair. But if you insist."

Rachel blinked twice and the fight was over. Rikash picked her up and carried her back to the Swoop. Rachel healed the bruise on his cheek.

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Rikash demanded.

Rachel hung her head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Evidently," snorted Rikash. That annoyed the hell out of him, but he didn't say anything, feeling her shake.

"Are you mad?" Rachel whispered.

"Not at you. I'm just a bit annoyed with you. But I am furious with those boys." Killing them wouldn't have been a good thing to do in front of Rachel.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Apologizing again wouldn't help anything, but she felt stupid. Rikash slipped inside the Swoop and set her on her feet once they were inside. Rachel went to the library to read some and Rikash sat with her.

Neither of them paid attention to the time, but when Daine found them there the next morning, she wondered how long they'd stayed up. Neither Rikash nor Rachel gave any explanation when questioned.

Sarra wondered how quickly they were falling for each other when she saw her brother give Rachel a quick kiss. Was she missing something, or what? But as she paid more attention that day, she started to notice the little things. The gentle touches, the time spent talking, how kind Rikash was to the girl.

Rikash was being nicer to her, Rachel noticed. But… she would have to tell him.

"Rikash?" Rachel climbed up onto the roof and was relived to see Rikash there.

"Evening," he greeted her as she settled next to him. Rachel stared at the ground, unable to look at him. "What's wrong?"

I have to tell him, I have to tell him. "Nothing. But, umm, thank you. For saving me last night."

"Welcome." Rikash didn't buy it, but if that was all she was going to say, there was nothing he could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Do i still need the disclaimer? Anyways, thank you for reading this, and thanks to the people who reviwed**

I should have told him. That thought went over and over through Rachel's head as she lay in bed. She was scared to. She didn't want him to hate her…

Is my past really that bad? She wondered. Would he hate me? She shifted onto her side. She needed to tell him, for better or worse. But how?

Rachel was still awake when Kitten climbed onto the pillow.

"Kitten?" she whispered. The dragon nodded her head. "Can you understand me?" the dragon nodded her head. **(A/N by now kitten is no longer an infant, but as I don't know if they can mind-talk, she can't, but is learning how to fly) **"Should I tell Rikash about my past?"

The dragon looked at the girl and nodded her head vigorously. The she curled up and went to sleep with hr tail over her nose. Rachel was still scared, but the dragon had a point. There was still the question of how.

Archery lessons were getting better. As Rikash had already discovered, Rachel was good with the bow. It just took awhile for her to be able to show him.

"Yes! Finally!" said Rikash when she was able to hit the center. "Now if you can keep doing that, we can start you on moving targets."

"Do I really need to?"

"Yes. Nothing that is attacking you is going to stand still," he said firmly. Rachel sighed. Sarra was making her learn how to ride a horse so she was sore from that. Even with Sarra being the horse, she would fall off.

"Do you want to go riding?" asked Rikash. "We don't have to go faster then a walk."

"Alright," agreed Rachel. That would be fun.

They rode in silence for awhile; right up until trouble hit them. Literally.

The hurrok flew at them and raked Rikash across the chest, knocking him from the saddle before turning to come for a second pass. Rikash shed boots, shirt, belt and pants before turning into a wolf. As the hurrok came at Rachel, Rikash jumped and grazed the hurrok's stomach with his teeth. The hurrok broke off and Rachel hurriedly got from the saddle. Rikash moved to stand over her.

Rachel's heart missed a beat when the next immortal emerged from the trees. A Minotaur. Rikash noticed what she did and made a split-second decision. He grabbed Rachel by the arm and hauled her over to the river. The current was swift but Rikash shoved her in and then jumped in after.

Rikash swam so that Rachel could grab him and swam with the current. He was feeling weak when he pulled them onto the bank. He shifted back to human and lay gasping. Rachel bent over him, looking panicked, and the last thing he saw was the horses come up before he fainted.

Rikash came around slowly, feeling sore and groggy. He tried to sit up but someone push on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't move," he heard Rachel say. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes," he whispered. When she turned he tried to sit up but fell back when fire shot through his shoulder.

Rachel glanced at is face and saw the pain written there. "I told you, you shouldn't move."

"Mother was right when she told me not to argue with healers," Rikash said after he took a drink. "But I don't listen." He looked around and realized that they were in his room at Pirate's Swoop. "How did we get here?"

"Lady Alanna," after she had found out who Alanna was she had started using 'Lady' and it was annoying the hell out of Alanna, "showed up with Daine and some guards about half an hour after we were attacked."

Rikash pushed the blanket down to his waist. There was a bandage across his chest and on his shoulder.

"What happened to my arm?"

"When you bit the hurrok it caught you one the shoulder." Her lip trembled. "Thank you for not letting me get hurt."

Rikash smiled. "What happened after I blacked out?"

The horses showed up and I used one of the saddle blankets as a bandage while I cut some from my dress, then one of the horses went back for your clothes because," her face turned red, "you were naked. Then Lady Alanna Showed up and we came back here."

Rachel was sitting on the bed so Rikash reached up to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face, then his hand trailed to cup the back of her neck. He pulled her close and kissed her while she balanced her arms on either side of his head.

He let he pull back a bit and whispered against her lips, "Thank you, for putting up with me being hurt, wet, unconscious, and naked."

"You're welcome," Rachel whispered and he kissed her again. He let her go and Rachel sat up. She didn't look at his face and didn't seem to notice that she was stroking his hand.

The door opened and Alanna came in.

"He's awake?" she asked Rachel.

"Yes, I'm awake. You could have asked me," said Rikash, irritably.

Rachel moved while Alanna did the examination.

"Don't let him move too much, but he should be alright by tomorrow," Alanna said after changing the bandages. Rachel nodded and Rikash was feeling very annoyed. He was right there.

Alanna left and Rachel moved back to her spot. Rikash was fuming. Alanna had pulled that off before when he got really hurt, and he didn't know how to get revenge.

"Rikash?" asked Rachel. He heard amusement in her voice and glared at her. She smiled.

"Well, wt least you aren't going shy on me," he muttered. There was a quick rap on the door and Daine came in.

"Lunch," she said, placing the tray next to Rikash. Rachel helped him to sit up and he downed the food.

"Slow down," scolded Daine, so he finished the food he was chewing before anymore went into his mouth. Once he was done he lay back down and Daine took the tray. "Don't let him get up."

Daine left and closed the door behind her. Rikash put his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her down, ignoring her squeak of protest.

"Look you have to watch me, and I want a nap. So you might as well take one too."

"But-," her protested died. He moved her so that her head rested on his shoulder and his arm stayed firmly around her waist. Rachel hesitated, but as Rikash's breath evened and slowed, she didn't want to move. So she closed her eyes and let his breathing lull her to sleep.

When Rikash woke, the sun wasn't visible through the window, and stars were starting to come out. He glared at his father, his arm still around Rachel.

"Comfy?" asked Numair, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Do you really have to be here?" Rikash asked quietly. Numair could feel the annoyance roll off his son, but wasn't it interesting that he didn't want to wake Rachel?

Rachel shifted and Rikash glared at his father who stood and gave a half bow before leaving.

"Rikash?" Rachel lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Evening," he greeted her and kissed her forehead. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"How long have you been awake for?"

"Just a few minutes." He pushed himself up and the motion brought his face very close to hers. Their eyes met and Rachel's face turned bright red. She looked down and toyed with the hem of the blanket.

"Are- are you hungry?" she forced out.

"A little," Rikash answered.

"Then-." His arm was around her again.

"You don't have to go anywhere," Rikash said.

Rachel was tongue-tied, so she just nodded. Rikash being so near was sending heat through her veins and it was hard to think.

Rikash studied what he could see of her bright red face. It was too much. He leaned forward and licked her neck, inhaling her sent. His lips drifted up her neck to her face as his hand came up to push her face so that she had to look at him. His lips drifted across her cheek and met hers.

Rachel couldn't think, but she felt her hands slide up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Her fingers flexed when his tongue licked her lip and she opened her mouth…

Numair came in with a tray of food. Rikash was lying down; his hand intertwined with Rachel's, who was looking down with bright red ears. Numair had to smile; he remembered loving Daine before they were married. But he doubted Rikash would push Rachel past the kissing stage any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, i don't own the charaters from Tamora Pierce's books**

When Rikash woke the next morning, Alanna said he could get out of bed. Rikash got dressed, wincing slightly as the movement pulled at his injuries, and went to find Rachel. She was sitting on the wall around the castle, looking out over the ocean.

"Morning," Rikash said, coming up next to her.

"Morning, Rikash." She smiled at him and looked back over the water. "Daine said that if there are any dolphins in range, she'll take me to meet them."

"What happened with the wolves?" Rikash asked, though he could guess at the answer.

Rachel's face turned red. "The wolves said that I was a jumpy as a rabbit, though not as tasty." She looked down. "And I somewhat, panicked."

Rikash laughed and Rachel flinched. He stopped laughing and put his arms around her. "It's alright," he said.

"I think I hurt Daine's feelings," she whispered.

"You didn't," he assured her. "Not all of us grew up playing with every wild animal in a five mile range. She understands."

"Mm. She also mentioned going to the capital."

"Oh, yes. I should take you there anyways, just so you can see it. Have you ever been the Corus?" Rachel shook her head no. "It's interesting. You should see it. And you definitely need to meet my friends at the palace. I think you'll like Kara."

"Kara? Like, Princess Kara?" Rachel half squeaked.

"Yes. She's nice. And I hope the Riders will be there. If they are and the Own are too, there will be some definite laughs. They prank each other left and right." Rikash chuckled, remembering some of the pranks.

"Rikash, I can't ride well enough to get that far," Rachel said. Rikash kissed her cheek.

"You can ride with me. I won't let you fall. But you should see my father ride. Mother winces every time he mounts. But she says he's gotten better over the past twenty or thirty years." Rikash put his arm around her waist and led her into the castle.

He made her laugh with stories he had heard from his parents and what he and Sarra had done.

"Once, the two of us shift-shaped into ponies like the Riders use because we were hiding from our parents. It took them hours to find us, and Mother had to ask the ponies where we were and then she had to catch us. We got into a lot of trouble for that."

"Did you ever," said Numair as he caught up with them. "I have been instructed to tell you that we are going to the capital in a few days, as his Majesty wishes to find out more about the immortal attacks."

"Then maybe I should just stay here," Rachel said. "I don't want-."

"To get in the way," finished Rikash. "You won't."

"But-."

"You won't," Numair assured her gently. "And there are some people who wish to meet you, so if you don't come, we're going to be sent back to get you."

"Who-?"

"I mentioned you in some of my letters to my friends and they said they wanted to meet you," said Rikash.

"But-."

"No. You are coming whether you want to or not." Rikash put the I-am-right-and-you-have-no-choice-about-it tone in his voice. "Sarra will more then likely help you get packed after lunch. Speaking of, I'm hungry."

The three of them went to lunch, where Sarra confirmed Rikash's theory.

"We'll need to get you some new clothes. You've been wearing my old ones, and none of those are very nice," she added.

"Yes-."

"Think of it this way, lass," said George. "If you don't, it'll look bad on Daine and Numair."

That shut Rachel up, but no one mentioned that the only people who only cared about how nice her clothes were, weren't going to say anything. But everyone (except Rachel who was the subject of everyone's amusement, and Rikash, who was figuring out what Rachel would like at the palace) had to smile at what the reaction would be to the girl that Rikash had fallen in love with. Sarra had a sobering thought.

Daine and Numair's son was a good marriage. If someone strongly disapproved of his choice, or wanted Rikash, Rachel wasn't necessarily safe from harm. Sarra could only pray that the worst that could happen would be that Rachel would be ignored. Sarra didn't think it was realistic to hope that nothing would happen, but she did anyways.

When lunch was done, Daine and Alanna took Rachel to get new clothes and Sarra stayed behind.

"What's wrong, Sarra?" asked Alan.

"I'm worried about Rachel. She doesn't know how the court acts, and I'm worried she'll get hurt."

"You have to remember," said Numair dryly. "No one exactly likes making your mother or me, or even you or Rikash, mad. That will count for something."

"I hope so," murmured Rikash. So did everyone else. Rikash was only thinking about Rachel, but if she was hurt, there was no telling how badly the palace would shake when Rikash got mad.

**yes, it's short. there wasn't much i wanted in here because i wanted to start off at the palace in the begining of the chapter. so the next chapter will be at the palace, and should be up later today or soon after i wake up tomorrow, which might not be until the afternoon. Anyways, R&R and i hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are! again, i don't own any characters created by tamora pierce (what a strange thought)**

Rachel murmured a shy 'hello' and studied the ground as Rikash talked with some of the younger knights he knew. Rachel had long since learned how to appreciate the ground, especially the dirt. But the wooden floor she was standing on was interesting too.

"Rachel." She glanced up at Taree, daughter of Neal and Yuki of Queenscove. "Hi! You can look somewhere other then the ground you know."

"Uhh," Rachel felt her face turn red and she went back to studying the ground.

"Taree, don't scare her with your happiness and insanity," laughed Kember of Masbolle, daughter of Dom and Kel. She tapped Rachel's shoulder and Rachel looked up a bit at the woman. "Don't mind her, she's insane. Get's it from her father." Rachel's mouth twitched a bit.

They were joined by a few Riders and a few more knights. One of the Riders made Rachel wonder if some one had died, he was so solemn.

"Hey, Rachel. The floor really isn't that interesting," said David, a Rider.

"Yeah," joked one of the knights. "You should be looking at the handsome men. Like me."

"If she looked at you, we'd need to get her a new set of eyes," laughed Taree. A bell rang and Rachel jumped as the Riders groaned. They said good-bye and left.

"They have to go to training," explained Rikash when Rachel looked at him.

Rachel heard something behind her and let out a squeak when she saw a dog that had to at least come up to her waist bound towards her. She pressed her self against Rikash, who caught the dog, laughing.

"No! Down! Down, Ox!" Ox obeyed and sat in the dirt, wagging his tail, his mouth open and his tongue out. "Rachel, this is Ox. He belongs to Onua, the Horse-mistress for the Riders. **(A/N ok, maybe Onua is too old for this by now, but I didn't know who else to put in and I wanted Ox in here)** He just looks scary, but he isn't."

Ox crept closer to Rachel, who pressed against Rikash, but held out her hand for the dog to smell. Ox sniffed the offered hand and crept closer for a pet. Rachel obeyed and smiled a bit. Ox took a bound forward, landed with his front paws on her shoulders, and licked her face from chin to temple, before dropping back down to the ground.

The knight s laughed and Rachel tried to wipe dog slobber from her face. Rikash took a handkerchief and wiped her face.

"C'mon," said Kember to Rikash. "Let's give Rachel a tour."

Ox and Taree stayed with them as Rachel was dragged off to see the palace. They ran into a lot of people, to whom Rachel would have curtsied to, but Rikash's firm arm around her made that a bit difficult.

When they met the king and queen, Rachel wanted nothing less then to sink into the ground as she pressed herself against Rikash.

"Is she alright?" mouthed Jon to Rikash. Rikash nodded. Rachel was staring at her shoes while the other four talked. After a while Rikash said good bye and they parted.

"You can look up you know," Rikash said as he and Kember led her down the hall.

"I'm sorry," said Rachel. Rikash grabbed her arm, being careful not to hurt her, gripped her chin, and forced her to look at him.

"I don't want to hear I'm sorry!" he said. "I know you're shy. When I say something, it doesn't always have to be criticism! Just because you don't know someone, doesn't mean they'll bite you!"

Rachel felt her lip tremble. Rikash was mad at her. She looked down. She was trying to get over her shyness, but it was so hard!

Rikash felt something wet hit his hand. Rachel's shoulders were shaking as he forced her to look at him again.

"Are you crying?" Oh no. "Rachel, love, here." Her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" he looked at Kember.

Kember pulled Rachel over to her and wiped the girl's face. "Here. You," she pointed at Rikash. "Go away." Then she pulled Rachel into the nearest room, which happened to be a library.

"Now." She seated Rachel in a chair and crouched in front of the younger woman. "What's wrong? Why did you start crying?"

"Because it makes everyone mad that I'm so shy, and I don't want Rikash upset with me."

"No, no. Rachel," Kember's voice gentle. "It doesn't make anyone mad. But you've been staying with people who are used to the Lioness and her temper, and they're used to dealing with people who have problem picking up a sword and smacking someone with it. Yes, they're going to be a bit impatient at times. But Rachel, Rikash loved you. He loves you a lot, and I don't think he could ever be mad at you. He snapped because he doesn't like seeing you afraid."

"How do you know?" Rachel whispered.

"You can see in his eyes that he loves you, and he felt terrible when you cried. Now come on." Kember pulled Rachel to the door. "We still have a few more things to show you."

After dinner that night, Rachel was kidnapped by Kember and Sarra. Rikash went out side to breath for a bit.

"Rikash."

"Kyle," he nodded to the man. Kyle was two years older then him, but they stood on equal ground. If only because if Kyle wasn't nice to Rikash, Rikash wouldn't let him court Sarra.

"I met your girl," Kyle said, leaning on the wall next to Rikash.

"And?"

"She's cute. I'm surprised anyone that shy can deal with you. I'd think you would scare her off."

"Heh. Yeah. I made her cry today. Not fun." Rikash slid down the wall. "I don't know how to deal with her being shy. She'll stare at the ground, and then she'll apologize. And it irks me because she didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry," Kyle said. "She loves you, you love her, and she so shy no one else will really take a long standing interest in her."

"Yeah. So all I have to do is make sure no one tried to force her into his bed."

"Exactly. But Rikash, who's really going to force your girl into their bed? No one with half a mind wants to tangle with any one in your family."

"Which is why you're nice to me, and don't kiss Sarra in front of my parents. And why you haven't slept with her," Rikash said.

"Yes. I like being able to ride my horse." Kyle sat down. "Your sister's an amazing girl. Beautiful, kind, smart."

"Could you stop drooling over my sister? Please? And you wouldn't call her kind if she'd ever gotten really mad at you." Rikash winced at the memory of when he'd gotten her to ship-shape back to human in front of Kyle. With out her knowing.

"Why do you like Rachel?" asked Kyle. "With your friends, I'd think you'd want a girl who could whoop your ass, but if you asked Rachel to, she'd kiss your feet."

"She's warm, nice. She has a beautiful smile, and every time I see her, I just want to protect her. She's fun to be around, and once you can get her to look at you, it's even better."

"It's good you want to protect her," said Kyle. "Not everyone approves of her. Some less then others."

"Which is why the only reason I'm not with her is because Sarra is." Rikash stood. "I'm going inside."

"Night."

"Night." Rikash went first to see if his parents had learned anything about the immortal attacks. The only thing they could tell him was that the flying monkeys were involved **(A/N the flying monkeys are mentioned in Squire. I HATE monkeys so they're with the bad guys) **and Rikash shuddered. He hated the flying monkeys. In his opinion (though he would never tell his mother) monkeys were bad enough without wings.

He went say good night to Rachel and Sarra, who were with at least 10 other females of varying positions, and went to his room. He read for a bit, before giving up. He undressed, blew out the candle, and shifted to owl form.

He flew around for a bit over then forest before coming back to the palace. The flight had relaxed him some, but as he lay in bed, he kept thinking of Rachel. Rikash sighed, rolled out of bed again, ad shifted to a black cat. He went down the hall until he found the room with her soft sent. He scratched on the door and she opened it. He came in and rubbed against her legs, purring.

"Rikash?" she whispered as she closed the door. He purred louder and Rachel smiled. Rikash went over to the bed, jumped up, and curled up next to her pillow. Rachel followed, pausing to blow out the candle before climbing into the bed. She lay on her side, and Rikash was curled up under her chin. He fell asleep much more quickly this time.

Rikash woke as dawn started to seep through the windows. He stood and stretched as Rachel started to stir. He waited as Rachel got dressed, ignoring the urge to watch her, and then they left, Rikash still as a cat. Rikash slipped off to go get dressed.

"Morning, Rachel," said Sarra as they met on the way to breakfast.

"Good morning, Sarra."

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. There was something else in her friend's voice. "Is something the matter?"

"Rachel." Sarra stopped. She looked around, and finding the hall empty looked at Rachel. "Did Rikash go to you last night?"

Rachel's face turned slightly red. "Yes, but we only slept."

"Was he there as a human?" Sarra didn't think her brother could be that stupid, but still.

"No, he was a cat. What is it?"

Sarra relaxed. "I didn't want to risk Rikash doing anything to make you look bad here. Come on."

Later when Rachel was in the gardens, strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hello."

"Rikash!" laughed Rachel. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance," he said. He bit her neck and made a purring sound. Rachel laughed as he nuzzled her ear. Finally he turned her so that he could see her face. "Morning, love."

"Morning, Rikash. You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am." He sat down on the bench, still holding her. "If only because I don't have to go to any meetings until this afternoon." Rachel laughed at him. "So how do you like the palace?"

"It's big. And some of the people are very nice. Especially the servants. But I feel, out of place."

"Don't. You're fine." Rachel slid out of his hold to sit next to him. They talked for a bit more before a messenger came for Rikash.

"My lord, you are needed in the king's war council." Rikash left at a run. The messenger left and Rachel stood. She walked around the gardens before moving to leave. As she left the garden rough hands grabbed her from behind and a knife was pressed to her throat.

"It would be in your better interest to not scream," a rough voice informed her. A cloth was pressed to her face and Rachel breathed in. Everything got foggy before she fainted.

**kinda mushy, hopefully longer then normal. R&R, please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any charaecters in Tamora Pierce's books. **

Jon watched Rikash pace around the meeting room like a caged tiger. They had met the day before to discuss the immortal attacks. When they ended for that day, Rikash went to go find Rachel. Kember said she didn't know where the girl was, and no one else had seen her.

Jon looked down at the note that had been found. It only said another note would be sent to set the ransom. Jon looked back at Rikash. He knew what Rikash was thinking about- the same thing he had when Alanna had been captured during the Tusaine War.

"Rikash, you're only wearing a hole in the floor," said George. He was testy, hating himself for not knowing that this was coming.

"Well too bad for the floor!" Rikash snapped. He snarled. "Why her?" They're going to hurt her!

"Because she's easier to hold," said Kember. "The cowards don't want to deal with anything bigger then a mouse. But, with any luck, this mouse will have a set of fangs we didn't know about."

Everyone doubted it, but didn't say anything. There was always a chance.

"Do we even know who kidnapped her?" demanded Rikash.

"No," said five voices. The mages had been trying, but there was no use to it. Even knowing how hard they'd been trying didn't help Rikash. How had he let this happen? He'd been the last one with her, it was his fault.

"If none of the animals know where she is, doesn't that most likely mean she's either in the palace or in the city? They couldn't have gotten far," said Rikash. His voice was almost desperate.

"There are people looking," said Jon. "Along with every animal within ten miles."

"Believe me Rikash, the People are looking," said Daine.

"But they haven't found her!" Rikash yelled. He stopped pacing for a moment, and then went to the door. "I'm going to my room," he said. No one moved to stop him. No matter what they said, Rikash would go looking for her.

When door slammed close behind him, it was like cutting the strings from a marionette. Sarra rubbed her fore-head hoping that the splitting head-ach would go away.

"Does anyone besides me think that Rikash is in a slightly bad mood?" she asked.

"No," said Prince Roald. "Because you're the only one here who would use that big of an understatement. I think he's as mad as he can get."

"Next question. Why are we all just sitting here?" asked Taree. "Why aren't we looking for Rachel?"

"Because," said Numair. "We know who helped to capture her. By now, she could be in Tusaine. Which is where she's been taken."

"And Rikash doesn't know this because-?" asked Sarra.

"Because I don't want him getting killed," said Numair. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "There are six black-robe mages. The only one stronger then I is helping Tusaine win a war against us. He is currently guarding Rachel, and Rikash can't win against him."

George spoke. "The current king takes after his uncle, Duke Hilam. He's power hungry, and not afraid to cheat. He wants to win a war against Tortall, and most likely, Rachel is either going to be bait, or the price of her life is going to change the odds so bad we can't win."

"And so we are just going to sit here?" demanded Dyson, the young man who was the spy-master-in-training. He liked Rachel and didn't want her to be killed. "How do we save her?"

"We wait for the ransom, and see what gets said. That's all we can do," said Thayet.

Rachel opened her eyes, feeling sick. Her arms were asleep, and she realized they were tied above her head. She looked around, but couldn't see anything.

She heard some yelling, then the door was yanked open. In came several men, three being guards.

"So, the little mouse woke up," said the man in the front. His voice was a drawl, and Rachel couldn't see his face because of the light to his back.

"What do you want?" Rachel whispered. She was shaking and the man laughed.

"Easy, to win a war against Tortall. And even if the king decides that you aren't worth enough to risk the war, I still want to see what Rikash will do when he learns his little slut is missing." The man turned to the man on his right. "Will you continue to guard her?"

"Yes, no worries." The voice made Rachel shiver.

"Thank you." The man looked at the guards. "I promised you thee a reward, here it is. Just don't kill her."

The two men left while the guards stayed. The only coherent thought going through Rachel's mind as the door closed was how badly she wanted Rikash to be there.

Rikash flew through his window, paused over his bed, and shifted back to human to land on the bed. That wasn't good for the bed but he didn't give a damn. He hadn't found her, and the only thing he'd learned was that Rachel wasn't in the city. He stretched out naked on the bed and pressed his face to the pillow. He opened the hand that had been a talon to look at the piece of cloth in his hand. He'd taken it from Rachel's room so he could recognize her sent as a dog.

Rikash pressed the piece of cloth against his face and let a few tears fall. He couldn't find her. And, more likely then not, she was better off dead then where ever she was now.

He pulled on some clothes and left the room. He'd only closed the door when Sarra nearly ran into him.

"We got the ransom demand"

**IMPORTANT: in a few more chapters after they get Rachel back, i can either end this, and post the epilouge, or i can keep going. think about what you want to have happen, and tell me in a few more chapters. Thx**

**icekitty222**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, i don't own anything reconized as tammy's**

**Big round of applase to JustAlyse who helped me figure out what the ransom should be! give her a cookie or two**

Rikash stared at the piece of paper.

_In exchange for the girl's life_

_The three forts along the Drell River will be surrendered_

_Meet at the Drell River Valley on August the 15__th__ to surrender_

_Rikash Salmalin is requested to be there_

Ten days from then. "Basically they want to see if we think she's worth this," Rikash whispered. He wasn't even sure that all the nobles would agree with this for Rachel's life.

"Yes," said Thayet grimly. "Rikash, I _order_ you, until it has been decided to meet the ransom or not, you _are not_ to go after Rachel."

"And if people decide that her life isn't worth this?" asked Rikash bitterly.

Thayet gave a small smile. "Then you may go after her. Feel free to take out an officer, or two, while you're there."

Rikash gave a smile that sent a shiver down everyone's back. "Believe me, Majesty. If I have to go after Rachel, more then a few officers will disappear. You might even hear of a lost and rampaging elephant. Funny how often they get lost."

"Yes," agreed Thayet, after she had found her voice. Jon wondered if maybe it would be better to just refuse and then send Rikash over. Then again, Rikash might not take kindly to that idea.

...

Rachel allowed herself a small moan as the guards left. A single tear went down her face. She had gotten the same treatment from her father before, including…

She whimpered at the throbbing between her legs. _Rikash,_ she thought. _Where are you? Please come. They'll kill me before they come to collect the ransom. You'll only get my body if you wait that long. _But another thought came in. Would he want her still? Even after she'd been raped? But he still doesn't know what happened before…

Rachel took a breath to steady herself. No. _I can't let myself think about that. I just have to hope that he'll come. _She sent a prayer to any gods listening that she could live through this.

..,

Rikash paced along the hall, Sarra watching him, face blank.

"Say something, damn it!" he bellowed at her. Sarra winced. He was scared, as was she. For Rikash though, there was more at stake here. She would lose a friend. He would lose the first girl he'd ever loved, and probably the only one he ever would love.

"Rikash, come here," Sarra said softly. He brother obeyed and she held him, like she'd done too many time before when one of their parents had brushed with death or gone missing. She sang softly to him as he pressed his face to her shoulder as he tried to fight the tears.

"Sarra, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her," he whispered. "And what's to say we won't just get a body back? I wasn't ever this scared when something happened to mother or father, because I knew that they could take care of themselves like no one else could, but Rachel…" Sarra just held him, trying to relieve her own fears. She couldn't say anything because there was nothing to say. She couldn't tell him they would get Rachel back, when she didn't know that they would.

"Rikash." He pulled back to look at his older sister warily. She had that I'm-going-to-do-something-and-damn-who-says-what tone which usually came before trouble and/or getting around orders. "Why don't you go to your rooms and lay down for a bit? You've been stressing too much."

"Alright," he agreed and kissed his sister. "I love you so much, my brilliant sister." They went to their rooms, Rikash to read and Sarra to buy some time.

...

"RIKASH!" Said person yanked open his door. "Where in Mithros's name is your sister?" demanded Numair.

"I don't know, she told me to go lay down. I don't argue with my older sister, father," said Rikash, all innocence.

Numair grabbed his son by the ear and hauled him down the hall to the king's meeting room, where Rikash was shoved into a chair.

"Rikash says he doesn't know," said Numair. Well, growled. Rikash rubbed her ear as several pairs of angry eyes turned on him.

"This seems to remind me of several adventures from when the two of you were younger," commented Daine. "Where is your sister?"

Rikash shrugged. "Exact location? I don't know. Where she is headed? Well, I would have to guess wherever Rachel is, since I was the only one ordered to not go after her."

"I'll go after her," said Daine, rising.

"Mother, you know as well as I do that a peregrine falcon is the fastest animal alive. With the head start that Sarra has," Rikash shrugged, "She could be in Tusaine by now."

"Pity I can't still spank you," said Daine. Her son grinned. At 6'2", he was more then a head taller then his mother.

Rikash sobered again. "Well? Are we going to pay the ransom or no?"

"No," said Jon softly.

"Ah, Rikash, look at the bright side of this!" said Kember as Rikash tried to reign in his temper. "Now you get to throw a temper tantrum and not hurt anyone that we care about!"

"No," said Dyson. "We don't want that to happen, so we're going to fool them."

"You have my attention," said Rikash.

"We show up, they show up. We ambush them, grab Rachel, and knock the shit out of every one there."

"I like it," said Taree. "Simple, easy, sweet."

"Maybe not simple or easy," said Rikash. "But I like it too."

Rikash, Kyle Taree, Kember, Prince Emir and Dyson started to talk about how to pull off the trap and Jon watched them.

"What?" asked Thayet quietly.

"I was thinking that despite the fact that us old people are still in charge, it's the youngest generation that's taking over." Jon sighed. "Maybe I should step down and let Roald take over as king soon."

The older people in he room looked at each other, having heard what Jon said, and nodded their agreement. The next generation of hero's deserved to take over.

Back to the task at hand. Jon wasn't sure that his idea was the best, listening to the plotters talk. With what they were thinking, they would all go and get themselves killed. They planned to take on who ever would be there on their own.

Well, Emir got kicked out of that because they couldn't risk killing him off, but he objected and won.

"NO!" Yelled everyone at the idea that Emir and Rikash be the only ones to be there.

"Sorry," muttered Emir. "But if they have a mage even stronger then Numair, shouldn't we have the most people in surprise?"

Thayet took a deep breath. "You may take more people, but in no way will you be stupid about this."

"Yeah, because taking on a ridiculously powerful mage isn't stupid," muttered Kember.

"I'll take any risk to get Rachel back," said Rikash.

"A shape shifter and a hedge witch," murmured Taree. "Cute. Not what you'd expect, but cute."

"Thanks. Can't I fall in love with who ever I want?" demanded Rikash.

"Sure. But I would think that you would fall for some girl in the Riders, or a noble girl. Or a strong mage. But a meek hedge witch?" Kyle shook his head. "Not what I would have imagined."

"Yeah, well he kept scaring her," said Kember.

"Can we work on finding Rachel and you guys can discuss that later?" demanded Rikash.

Alanna shook her head. She imagined that similar thing were said about her and George.

**Next chapter up soon, i hope**

**hint: reviews help me write faster**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Tammy's charaecters. Sorry this is short, but here it is**

Rikash paced around the fort.

"Why don't you just do something useful?" asked Kember, who was getting annoyed.

"Like what?" Rikash snapped.

"Go hunting? I don't think anyone will mind if we have venison for dinner."

"Mother will, she doesn't eat game. And right now, the only thing I want to kill is the bastard who captured Rachel." Rikash continued to pace and his friends rolled their eyes. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Are you grumpy because you got wet on the way here, little kitty?" asked Emir.

"Go. To. Hell. I don't want to deal with you. And no, I like getting wet," Rikash snapped.

"If we flick him, do you think he'll explode?" muttered Dyson.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLAM?!" shouted Rikash.

"Hey, yell a bit louder, I don't think they heard you in Port Caynn very clearly," drawled Taree.

"Look, Rikash. Rachel is probably fine, because I doubt that Sarra is just sitting around drinking tea," said Emir. "Then there's confidence, which is what I have that we're going to get her back."

"I know we'll get her back," said Rikash. He suddenly looked like he needed a year and a half worth of sleep. "The only question is, how will she be when we do?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarra licked Rachel's face, furious at herself for letting herself get tied up by the mage. Now Rachel was barely alive. _Any more of this and they'll kill her, _Sarra realized.

Rachel's eyes flickered open and she stared at the wolf in front of her. "Sarra?" the word was barley louder then a whisper.

Sarra shifted back to human. "Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

"I-." Rachel suddenly went very pale and went limp.

"Rachel!" she gripped the younger girl's shoulders. "Rachel, don't die, please. We've only got three more days, and then you're safe. Rachel, don't die on me. Please?"

Rachel forced herself to whisper, "I'll try"

"NO! Don't try, do! Rachel, for Rikash. My brother, he'll never recover if you die." Rachel had fainted again. Sarra felt tears on her face. Had anyone come in, not knowing who was here, it would be hard to recognize the girl. She had a split lip, both eyes blackened, and bruises and swelling covering the rest of her exposed skin. Sarra hoped that Rachel was able to use the little magic she had to keep herself alive.

The doors opened and Sarra shifted to tiger. The mage came in first. "We're going now, unless you want to leave her here?"

Sarra snarled at the mage but turned and unsheathed one claw. She cut the ropes binding Rachel and caught the girl on her back. She shifted so that Rachel wasn't in danger of falling off too easily, and followed the mage out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rikash stood uneasily next to his parents. They knew what to do, so why weren't they moving yet?

"Why aren't we going to get Rachel?" demanded Rikash.

"We are," said Numair. "So let's start moving."

They went out to the stables, saddled and mounted their horses and went to the meeting spot. The ambush party had already gone out. Rikash, Numair, and Daine arrived five minutes early, which did absolutely nothing for Rikash's nerves.

Rikash up and down the clearing in the forest. It was set up perfectly for their ambush, and Rikash sent a prayer that he would get Rachel back alive and that Sarra would be alright.

He heard people coming and moved back to his parents. Damn.

There was a whole company of people, and in front was a mage riding on a (scared) horse next to a tiger, which had a motionless body on its back.

"Rachel," breathed Rikash, but Daine kept him from running forward.

"Arram," greeted the mage.

"Seth," nodded Numair, his jaw was clenched tightly.

"So, Rikash, you came. You'll be pleased to learn that your sister kept me from killing the girl," the mage said. "Oh, and there was a change of plans." Everyone (from Tortall) froze. "We decided to see if your little ambush could do anything against our fighters, so."

He pointed at Numair and spoke a word of command.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own tammy's character, sitll. **

Numair shouted a word in response to the other mage's word of power. Sarra bounded forward once the mages were engaged and the ambush struck. The few horses with the Tusaine warriors bucked and fled, as birds and other animals in the forest came to help Daine.

Sarra was across the clearing in three bounds. Rikash came forward and pulled Rachel off his sister's back. His breathing hitched when he saw the condition of the girl and instantly started plotting several deaths with part of his mind. He pulled off his belt and shoes and shifted to horse form. Sarra helped him get Rachel on his back. Rachel unconsciously grabbed part of his mane and she came around a bit.

When Rikash turned and ran to the nearest fort she gripped with her knees like Sarra had been teaching her for weeks. Then she realized there was no saddle and there was only one reason for that.

"Rikash," she breathed and fell asleep again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who'd we lose?" asked Kember as she cleaned off her sword. The last of the Tusaine fighters were dead or gone. She was impressed at what could be accomplished when two mages teamed up, mainly Numair and Emir. What Numair couldn't do on his own was done when Emir helped take on the other mage.

"No one," said the leader of the Rider group that had been dragged along. "But everyone's beat up. Water?"

Kember took the offered flask and looked around. Everyone _was_ beat up and Numair and Emir looked about ready to pass out. She went over to the prince who grinned weakly at her.

"I don't have any excuse for being drained; Numair's the one who did most of the work."

"So don't make a fuss about healing up. But good job, in any case." They both looked over at Numair who was getting fussed over by his daughter. Sarra also had to keep an eye on her mother who was healing a bird. Sarra was only wearing a tunic, even coming from her father, it wasn't that covering on her 5'10 fame.

Taree looked around again. "Where's Rikash?"

"He took Rachel," called Sarra. She looked at her friends and none of them liked the look on her face. "There might end up being a cobra, or two, around the Tusaine palace soon."

"Ahh, but cobras would raise suspicion," commented one Rider. "A rattler isn't as deadly, but still lethal." Sarra smiled as she remembered that he was being considered for a promotion. She just found out why.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Rachel opened her eyes, the first thought was that she was warm. And comfortable. And she didn't hurt. The second thought was that someone was lying next to her.

She pushed herself closer to Rikash, who was sleeping with his arm over her waist. The motion hurt her ribs slightly, but Rachel didn't care. She was safe now. Rikash shifted and his eyes opened. He leaned forward and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"How do you feel?" he asked. Worry was written on his face.

"Fine," Rachel assured him.

"Says the girl with two bruised ribs," he muttered and pulled her closer, shifting so that she was on her side facing him. Though the worry seemed to fade from his face, the pain was still in his eyes.

"Rikash?" Rachel raised a hand to touch his face. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her for a moment. "You go missing," he said softly, hiding all emotions. "I'm the one who left you alone. Then we get a note saying that for your life, we have to surrender three forts. You were gone for two weeks before we got you back. You were so hurt-." His voice trailed off.

"It wasn't the first time I've been beat." Rikash looked ready to strangle someone before. Now-.

"Who?"

Rachel didn't want to have that discussion yet. She closed her eyes. "I'll tell you later." Rikash didn't say anything, but he kissed her again. He shifted to pulled up the blankets, which had slipped down and tucked hem around her. He was lying on top of the blankets.

"Rikash? Is the commander and that mage still alive?"

"No. Father killed the mage, and the commander stumbled across a rattle snake two days ago."

Rachel thought for a moment. "He didn't suffer enough."

"He didn't," was the soft agreement. "But the guards that he handed you over to got attacked by a bear."

Rachel looked at him before closing her eyes. That was the last time they spoke of the incident.

**Yeah, so i re-read the last chapter, read this one, then got mad because i had forgotten i wanted to kill off Jon. i don't know how Alanna ever thought she was in love with him, he's a jerk. **

**Look, do you want me to continue this, or do you want me just post an epilouge and finish it so you don't have to put up with me any more? just review or PM me and say what you want. if anyone wants me to continue, i will**


	12. Chapter 12

**And the decision is unanimous, this story will be continued. Oh, and if you think I own Tammy's characters, you must be one of those idiots who play in the street with cars coming at you.**

Rachel as allowed out of bed two days after she woke up, but was still weak as she rode with Rikash on the way back to Corus. Rachel was happy to see Rikash; however, there was one small detail that slightly marred her feelings.

Rikash had not let her out of his sight, or hearing range if she was getting dressed, once. He slept as a cat next to her at night with Kitten there to chaperone. Rachel didn't really mind, but she figured That Rikash might have something else to do instead of watching her all day.

"Rikash, I can ride with Sarra if you want," Rachel said.

"It's fine." He lowered his voice and spoke in her ear. "Besides, this if comfortable."

The horse shook his head. Daine, who was riding next to them, said, "Freckles says that he doesn't mind carrying you both because Rachel ways next to nothing."

"Weren't we trying to change that?" asked Sarra, who was on their other side. "We make her eat three times a day, finish the meals…"

"Sarra, if I suddenly gained 10 pounds overnight, something would be wrong," said Rachel. Neither she nor Rikash mentioned that last night she'd been sick until there was nothing left in her stomach. She leaned back against Rikash and closed her eyes. She didn't want to fall asleep because of the nightmares, but she needed rest.

"Tonight you should ask Alanna for something to help you sleep," murmured Rikash. "You need it."

"If only because no one wants to wake up to me screaming," answered Rachel. Rikash leaned forward and pressed his lips underneath her ear. What could he say? The only thing he knew for sure was that when they got to the palace, she needed to tell him who had hurt her before. She had been dancing around that.

Rachel didn't say an. She had been dancing around that.

Rachel didn't say anything else that day. When they stopped for the night, Rikash helped her off the horse. She slid her arms around his neck and held onto him for a moment before letting go. Rikash took care of the horse as Rachel settled by the fire. He settled behind her and pulled her onto his lap. She fell asleep before the meal was ready. Rikash didn't eat much, and when Rachel started to shiver and whimper, he stroked her face and murmured to her to calm her.

"How has she been sleeping?" asked Daine, worriedly.

"Not well. She's having nightmares and such," Rikash answered. This was bad. She was underfed anyways, needed to heal still, and was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep or eat. When she did eat, it would come up later. There had to be something else. "Alanna, did you notice anything out of the ordinary while you were healing her?"

"Maybe," said Alanna. She knelt next to them and touched Rachel's forehead. Purple magic gathered around her hand as she examined the girl. After a moment Alanna pulled away. "She's been spelled. There's nothing we can do about it here, but we should hurry back."

Rikash nodded and had to resist the urge to just get on the horse with Rachel and get back to Corus on his own as fast as he could. But he couldn't risk anything happening on the way there without Rachel being protected.

**Heh, i've got writer's block, but i figured i should reassure you all that this was going to be continued and make the next chapter longer. BUt i should update my other stories too... ah well**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own none of the following.**

**Ok, from start to now, we are 46 days into the story. Which is one month, May, two weeks and two days. So, we'll say that the story started on the first of May, so as of here, it is June 12****th****. Just FYI. And I think I'm rushing things, so this may slow down a bit…**

Rachel shivered as the magic on her forced her to remember what had happened while she was imprisoned. Then the dream changed.

She watched her father stumble home, drunk. There was no one else around, and she was still weak from the magic she'd had to use today when someone had gotten raked by a hurrok.

"Girl! Get over here!"

Rachel didn't waste time to answer. She wasn't going to get hurt today. She turned and fled. She heard his foot steps behind her as he chased her. He hated her, but wanted to keep the victim of how angry he could get.

She ran through the forest and ran into someone, who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's ok, Rachel," Rikash said. "You're safe now; I won't let you get hurt." Rachel glanced behind her, but there was nothing there. She looked back at Rikash, and realized she was awake.

Rachel lay still, trying to slow her breathing from the nightmares. Rikash was next to her, one arm around her, while he smoothed her hair with his other hand. Rachel pressed herself closer to him and held onto him. Kitten came over to her and chirped. She nuzzled the human girl who stroked the dragon's nose.

"How do you feel?" asked Rikash. "You didn't get a chance to eat."

"I'm just tried," Rachel said, then covered a yawn and turned red. She had woken up Rikash, again, and he was probably as tried as she. "You should go back to sleep."

"The logic of that escaped me, but alright." He lay next to her, shifted so that they were both comfortable, and they slept again with Kitten next to them.

Daine had given Kitten very clear orders: Rikash is not allowed to mate with Rachel yet. They had to go through the ceremony first. So Kitten had to stay with them, but she didn't mind. She liked both humans.

Numair lay next to his wife, listening to her slow and even breathing, but couldn't get to sleep himself. How did anyone come up with a spell like the one on Rachel? During a certain amount of time, presumably during the beatings for Rachel, a mage would work the magic. This could be done several times over. When the magic was stopped, the person on whom the spell had been worked would then remember vividly during their sleep what had happened during that timeframe. The spell itself couldn't kill, but not having enough sleep could. And Rachel's loss of appetite seemed to be a side effect.

Numair pulled Daine closer to him. If Rikash loved Rachel even half as much as Numair loved Daine, he knew how his son was feeling. Rachel wasn't out of danger yet, and so Rikash was still in pain. That needed to stop. Numair felt guilty that he hadn't been the best of parents, never being there, and it was time for Rikash to leave the loneliness behind.

As the sun crept over the horizon, Alanna was already up and stretching. She had already started a fire and Kember was up too, staring into the fire, clearly not awake yet. Emir was sitting next to his friend, lost in thought. Next up was Rikash and Rachel. Everyone knew that they had a chaperone at night, so no one said anything about them sharing a tent. Not that anyone would care anyways, and it did help Rachel sleep. There were no guards with them, as they weren't necessary, so Rachel wouldn't have to face being gossiped about as a slut back at the court.

After the rest of the group assembled and ate, they got moving again. Rachel was glad that Rikash was holding her or she would have fallen off. But still, the rest of his friends were racing and he could be with them, but he didn't show any impatiens with riding with her.

Rikash felt much better when they reached the palace. Rachel was going to get help, and he could get a break from having her body pressed against him all the time.

_She's 15, damn it, _he scolded himself. _You can't take interest in her like that._ Rikash was learning that mind and body are two completely different things.

Rikash go off the horse and helped Rachel down, who was instantly kidnapped by Numair and Alanna. Sarra put her hand on his arm to keep him from following. He wouldn't be any help there. So instead the siblings went to the practice courts to spar a little. Their definition of 'sparring a little' was very different from any one else's. It involved knives, daggers, swords, and fists all thrown in to a pan and mixed up and combined.

Several times they had gotten into trouble for fighting like they did, and ended up replacing everything with wooden, though not entirely harmless, wooden counterparts. Once Rikash had thrown one of the wooden daggers and it had hit his mother on the forehead, leaving a mark for over a week. Diane, even with the raging headache, was very pleased with her son's abilities. Rikash had been so relieved that he wasn't in troubles that Sarra had laughed until she was in tears.

They fought like that because while shape-shifting is good and fun, not to mention useful, it's a bit rough. When they were first learning how to use their powers, they had trouble with changing their mouths human to talk. Then when you were done shifting back to human, you needed to have a spar pair of clothes. Rikash and Sarra could shift-shape easier then anyone else they knew, so that last wasn't much of a problem for them. Neither minded sitting around as a cat or dog. While in a house, both preferred a cat shape, Rikash as a Chartreux, Sarra as a Persian, outside, Rikash liked a tiger's shape and Sarra as a hawk. Still, life was easier when they could fight as human, and they were good at it.

As Sarra and Rikash finished fighting, Numair came out to them.

"I swear, every time I see you two fight like that, I want to panic," he said, dumping water on his daughter's head. "Anyways, Rachel is alive, well, spell free and sleeping. Rikash, no, you can't go to her right now, but you can sometime tomorrow when she get's up."

"Good," the siblings said. Rikash asked, "Are we staying here long, or was someone planning on dragging her back to the tower?"

"Do you have a preference?" asked Numair, his eyes amused.

"No, just so long as I can stay with her."

Numair nodded, understanding and expecting that answer. "Your mother was planning on going back to the tower, so if you want to take Rachel there, that would be fine. She's going to stay for a bit."

"Should I go along?" asked Sarra, the picture of innocence. Rikash scowled at the implication that he needed his sister as a chaperone.

"That would probably be good," said Numair, his eyes dancing. He was fighting to keep a straight face.

Rikash sighed and sat down, wiping sweat off his face. Then he laughed. "If you asked Rachel, she would probably say you don't have to waste your time, but only thinking of you, not the effects of not having you there."

"That girl is so self-less it amazes me," said Numair. "Even bringing her back here, she was so polite and eager to help."

"It amazed me how she was able to cook so good with the camp supplies and with her being exhausted. But Rikash, why haven't you beaten the shyness out of her yet? Well, maybe coaxed is a better word."

"I'm lazy," Rikash said. Sarra and Numair both knew that wasn't the truth, Rikash was never lazy. He liked to get things done and over with. He had been trying, but it wasn't getting any better. Maybe he would have better luck then before.

Who the hell was he joking? But it was worth a try. Though it could be partially his fault. He would work with her to get her to relax, and then she'd mess up somehow, then she'd apologize, and he'd get mad at her for that. It wasn't the messing up, it was the apologizes that made him mad. He knew she was trying, and she always felt bad when she messed up, got all upset that she couldn't do it when he was trying so hard.

Grrr.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry this is short, i didn't mean for it to be, but i didn't want to keep going in one chapter**

**I don't own any of the following, and i think the characters are mocking me for it**

Rachel smiled as she watched Sarra and Rikash play in the ocean. She didn't like the ocean that much, but it was nice to be back here. Almost like a home.

They had arrived a week ago and already it seemed like Daine might have to leave. Rachel hadn't missed the slight sadness that both Sarra and Rikash felt at this news. She felt bad for them, but was a bit glad at the news.

A hawk flew down and landed on Rikash's shoulder. Daine spoke with both of her children for a moment before she took off again. Rikash and Sarra trudged out of the water over to Rachel and dropped onto the towels she had laid out of them.

"Mother has to go away again," said Rikash.

"For how long?" asked Rachel.

"She doesn't know," answered Sarra. Then she stood up. "Let's go back to the tower and I'll make lunch. All the servants have this week off."

"Sarra, I can make lunch," said Rachel. "I can do that while the two of you get dried off."

"Thanks," said Rikash as they went back to the tower. Rachel nodded.

Rachel made up some sandwiches and cut up fruit for the meal. She could only pick at her food; her stomach was tied in a knot.

"What's bothering you?" asked Rikash.

"I'm just worried about Daine. I don't want her to get hurt," Rachel said. True, but not what was bothering her.

"She'll be fine," Rikash assured her. "So what else is bothering you?"

Rachel couldn't help it; she just couldn't get herself to tell them yet. "Would- would any one mind if I were to plant some things? If I made a garden," she stammered out. "It doesn't have to be big, just maybe some herbs?" Rachel assured them.

Rikash and Sarra laughed. "That's what you were worried about asking?" Rikash asked with a smile. "It's fine, heck, I'll even help you if you need it."

"You can make the garden as big as you want," Sarra assured her. "My oaf-brother can move any rocks or heavy things for you, and then if you want help with the actual garden, you can ask me."

Rachel grinned. "Thanks. Umm, I should probably just get the ground ready. Then I should be able to find at least a few things to plant."

Sarra nodded. "Rikash and I will clean off the table, and you can go scope out the ground." Rachel nodded and went outside. She looked around by the entrance to the kitchen. The ground was somewhat rocky, and uneven. She went through a list of tools she would need, Shovel, hoe, rake, twine, for some plants she would need something for them to grow against. Rachel wondered how the family had lived here for more then 20 years according to what Rikash had told her and never gotten around to having a garden.

"So," said Rikash as he and Sarra came to join her. "Lady Rachel, we are at your command."

Rachel had to smile. "Ok. Umm, do you have any tools?" Sarra led her over to a shed and opened it.

"They're covered with a layer of dust and some of them might need repairs, but here you go."

"Thanks." Rachel swallowed. Spiders. Mice. The mice didn't bother her as much now that she had been living with Daine for a while, but still. Then she sneezed. Dust too. "We don't need those yet, but we should bring the pick-axe and shovel."

Rikash grabbed both. "So what do we need to do?"

"I don't need your help for this; I'm just flattening the ground." She had done harder then this before. Rikash and Sarra looked amused. "What is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that this would be where I was needed," said Rikash, eyeing the rocks.

"It's fine, I can take care of it."

"I'm sure you can," Rikash drawled.

"I don't need your help, Rikash!" Rachel snapped. Sarra and Rikash stared at her. Rachel felt her face go very hot and she ducked her head. "I- I'm sorry-."

Her sentence was cut off because Rikash had grabbed her and swung her around. "Finally!" he laughed.

"Rikash! Stop it, put me down!" Rachel cried. Rikash just grinned and continued to hold her off the ground. "What, am I supposed to yell at you?"

Rikash laughed again. "You did it!"

"Did what? Sarra, please tell your brother to let go of me," Rachel begged. Sarra grinned and shook her head.

"You finally got around to showing the steel you have in you! Now," he kissed her cheek. "Could you show that more often?"

"Rikash, what are you talking about?" Rachel sounded ready for this to stop.

"You are strong," Rikash told her softly. "I saw that the first time we met, and again when you disappeared. But you never show it in front of other people."

"They'd hate me," Rachel whispered. "They would hate me."

"Do we hate you?" asked Sarra, who was now standing next to her brother.

Rachel hung her head. "Rikash, Sarra, there's something I should tell you both." Rikash let her slide to the ground, worried. "I should tell you why I was running from my father when Rikash found me."

**So next chapter, we will have Rachel's story. please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, new chapter up! and still, i don't own the chracters**

Rachel, Rikash, and Sarra settled in front of the fire. Rachel was looking at her hands and Rikash and Sarra were looking at Rachel. When she started to speak, her voice was quiet.

"I have no older siblings. My parents really wanted a child, but when I was born, my father was furious that I was a girl. It was only because my mother wanted me that he let me live. But sometimes I've wondered if death would have been better.

"My father is a mage, not much of one, but still stronger then I am. He saw me as a disappointment with my magic as weak as it is. That might have added to how much he hated me.

"My mother said that he drank even before they married. The problem had gotten worse though and when he got drunk he got mean."

Rachel took a breath. "I can't ever do anything right. I'm clumsy and weak, and that just added insult to injury for my father. If I was less clumsy, he might have left me alone more. When he got drunk, I was usually the outlet for him. The abuse would also sometimes come from my mother, but not as often. So, almost daily, I would get beat. Hit punch, yelled at, insulted. Then I was still expected to be up before him and have breakfast ready for my parents before they got up."

Rachel's voice was almost inaudible. "Then my mother died from an infection and the abuse got worse because I hadn't been able to heal her. I didn't try hard enough…

"After mother died things changed. Father would stay away for days sometimes. Usually once a month this would happen. Then when he got back he would want a female to have fun with."

Rachel couldn't continue. It was too hard, so she pressed her face into her hands. They would hate her, for how weak she was. Her father's words went through her mind; slut, whore, trash, weak, stupid, clumsy, wrench. They would laugh at her…

Rikash broke into that thought. "How dare he." Hatred and anger went through his voice. Rachel's head snapped up and she stared at them. She saw everything she thought she would, hate, anger and disgust, but it wasn't at her. "How dare he treat you like that?" Rikash repeated.

"Rikash," said Rachel in a small voice. "It was all my fault…"

Rikash reached over and grabbed her. He pulled Rachel into his lap and held her tightly. But he wasn't the one to answer.

"Rachel, it was _never_ your fault. You never did anything worth getting hurt," Sarra said. Her voice sent shivers down Rachel's back. "It was that bastard's fault. It wasn't your fault your mother died. You didn't let her die."

"But I didn't try hard enough," Rachel whispered.

"How were you after the healing?"

"I was always exhausted. I got the other healer in the village to help, we were both tired. Harriet couldn't have done anything more-."

"So what makes you think you could have?" demanded Rikash. "Sometimes not even the best of healers can do anything. The excuse that you let your mother die so he could hurt you more was shit. And hurting you for his pleasure-."

Rachel winced. She looked up at Rikash. The anger had faded from his face. "You, neither of you, hate me?" it was just a whisper.

"No," said Rikash. His voice was soft and gentle. Sarra reached over and gripped Rachel's hand. "I hate that man- how can you call him father? - and I hate what was done to you, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"But-."

"No buts, Rachel," said Sarra. "You didn't deserve what happened to you, so we can't blame you."

Rachel looked down. "He would call me a slut-."

"He was wrong. You don't call someone who's being raped a slut." Rikash's arms were around her and they tightened. "We love you, Rachel. Which that, _thing_, you call father did not. We love you, I at least could never hate you, and you didn't have to worry like you did about what we would think. I'm very tempted to go kill that thing."

Rachel's eyes went wide, but she shook her head. "Don't. I just, want to forget about him."

Sarra gently stroked Rachel's arm, while Rikash held her close, his cheek pressed against her hair. Rachel closed her eyes and let the tears trickle down her face for the pain she had suffered. When the tears stopped Rikash decided to change themes.

"Want to go back to gardening now?"

Rachel stared at Rikash for a moment. She smiled and Rikash felt pure love for this girl. She _was_ as strong as any warrior, even if she didn't go chopping up bad guys and what ever else. Her strength was the type that let her survive.

When almost ten days later, Numair, Daine, Alanna and George arrived. They wondered if they were at the wrong place.

There had been a lone rosebush before the three started to plant. The rosebush was growing happily, as were its new neighbors. Rachel, Rikash and Sarra were laughing, Rikash covered with mud, as Rachel planted something that was identified as sage when the adults came over.

"Well now," said George.

"Very nice," approved Daine. Rachel glanced up at her, worried.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Mind? Of course not! I should have done this years ago." Daine saw something else; Rachel wanted to stay. And Daine had no complaints with that idea.

"I'll send over some more plants," Alanna said. Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Do you have any mints? I would like that and marigolds."

"What are the marigolds for?" asked Rikash.

"Rabbits don't like the smell, so if you plant it around vegetables and they don't get eaten." **(A/N this is what I've been told by my mom, and as I trust her, try that if you're a gardener with a rabbit problem********) **Rachel stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "How was your trip?"

"It was good," Numair answered. "I see you have been busy."

Rikash came up behind Rachel, wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her off the ground. That wasn't hard for him at six foot three inches against her five foot six inches. **(A/N correct me if I am wrong) **

"Here we have a hedge-witch that doesn't do things half way. So I don't think that we're done yet," Rikash said while Rachel laughed.

The (older) adults looked at what was already done: a lot. "I can probably help you get more done if you want, but how much the three of you been working at this?" asked Numair.

Sarra laughed. "We heard about this idea the same day mother left, and have mostly been going at this non-stop since. It's been fun, 'specially since I don't have to think; Rachel does all that."

"Well, it will be dark soon. You three should go get cleaned up, and we can have dinner and talk," said Daine.

"Alright." Numair and Daine got hugs from their children before the three obeyed. The adults were dumb-struck. That hadn't happened in years.

"Does it seem to you that our children are acting about five years younger?" asked Numair.

**Yeah, i feel a bit like i've said soe of the stuff in here before...**

**please review! Thank you!**

"Yes." Daine smiled. "I think we can thank Rachel for that. And I'm glad she's here."

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! i went camping, and then i had writer's block on this one ' any ways, i don't own this story**

Sarra studied Rachel as they planted some flower clippings and seeds. Something seemed to be on the girl's mind.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel glanced up at Sarra, then back down at the plant she was packing dirt in around. It was a bleeding heart. Rather ironic was Sarra's thought. "I don't remember ever thanking you for coming to me when I was captured. So, thank you, and…"

"And?" prodded Sarra. Rachel fidgeted. "And?"

"I, just don't feel comfortable here, and I haven't really been doing anything to help." She hung her head. "I've really only been a problem."

Sarra got mad. She gripped Rachel's arm and pulled her inside without another word. "Mother?" she said as they passed the living room where Daine and Numair were talking. Daine looked up, surprised, at her daughter. "You're needed." Without waiting for a reply, Rachel was tugged up a flight of stairs and shoved in to the library/general study and thrown into a chair. Daine came in and shut the door behind her.

"What's the problem?"

"Haven't we already discussed that Rachel isn't a problem?" Sarra demanded. Daine sighed.

"Sarra, why don't you go back outside," Daine said gently. After Sarra was gone Daine sat next to Rachel. "Rachel, if anything, we owe you." Rachel wasn't expecting that. "See, do you remember how Rikash acted when you first came?"

"I thought he didn't like me."

"No, he acted like that towards everyone. Now, he doesn't. Sarra has changed too. You're like a fire, you make everyone relax. Yes, sometimes you need some help, but you've done things no one else could."

Rachel looked at her hands. Yes… Not sure if the gesture would be welcome, Rachel out her arms around Daine in a hug. Daine held the girl like she had held Sarra and Rikash before. And Rachel thought one word.

Home.

"Where's Rikash?" asked Rachel. While he was relaxing, a bit… enough to let her breath… somewhat… not really… ok not at all, he was hardly ever out of hearing range.

"He's mad at his father," Daine sighed.

"Why?" Rachel was more then a bit confused.

"I'm not really sure actually. Could you go talk to him?"

"Alright. Uh, where is her?"

Daine changed her ears to listen. "I think he's out side."

Rachel nodded and left. She looked out by the gardens and saw he wasn't there. So she went into the patch of trees, found the one with two knots next to each other, and climbed up it. She got up to the second branch, before slipping.

Rikash grabbed her and hauled the hedge-witch up next to him.

"Thanks," Rachel said. She studied Rikash, but he didn't meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He still didn't look at her. "You'll make a good mother and wife."

"Rikash? Please tell me what's wrong," Rachel pleaded. For some reason, the evasiveness seemed like the answer to her question.

"You're not comfortable here."

Rachel took a moment to put the responses together. When she did, ice went through her veins. "You don't want me here," she whispered through numb lips.

Rikash still didn't look at her. "I want whatever is best for you." His voice was broken.

"Rikash…"

"No, Rachel. You aren't comfortable here. You said so. Maybe, it would be better for you to leave."

Rachel stared at him for a moment, pain coursing through her veins.

"Rikash, just answer this honestly, without thinking about how I feel. Do you want me here?"

"I want you to be somewhere safe, and where you are comfortable. And hopefully, somewhere that I can be too," Rikash's voice was soft.

"Then what better place then here? I like it here, so do you, I'm safe here, and you can live here, seeing as how this is your home." Rikash stared at her. She gave him a smile that looked curiously impish. Rikash had to grin too.

"Guess Father was right."

"What about?"

"He said you wouldn't leave, and even if you would, I'd be an idiot to let you leave me, let alone push you away."

"You're sweet. Try thinking about yourself sometimes. Do what makes you happy."

Rikash looked at her. He said nothing as he climbed down out of the tree.

"Rikash?" Rachel followed, try to not trip over her skirts.

Rikash walked over to Sarra. "How is it that the least selfish person I know can tell me to think about myself when she doesn't think about herself?"

"Because she thinks about you, wants you to do the same, but doesn't know to follow her own advice. An unselfish person will think that everyone should think about everyone except them. Confusing, but that's how it works, so you have to pay attention to the unselfish person, else they might do something stupid."


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry this took so long... you can yell...**

**and i'm sorry this is so short, but once again, i don't know what happenes next. standered disclaimer goes here.**

Rachel continued healing, ignoring the toll it was taking on her. Rikash had been attacked by a mountain lion, and he was bleeding too much. It was just as well for her that he was out, or he would be yelling at her. Finally she had to stop. Cursing how weak she was, she grabbed the bandage and wrapped it tightly around his arm, shoulder and chest.

"You idiot," she muttered. "Can't you stay safe for once in your life?"

"Can you?" murmured Rikash. He opened his eyes and scowled as he noticed her glazed eyes, which he had learned meant she'd been using her magic too much. "And the answer to both questions is obviously no."

Rachel gave a soft huff and looked up as she heard horses. Daine, Numair, and Sarra arrived with a hawk leading the way. Rikash just shook his head and tried to stand. This was what came with having a wild-mage for a mother. Maybe they hadn't even needed the hawk; Numair probably had a spell to let him know when his children were in trouble. Not that it would do a lot of good; he was never close enough to do anything about it.

Rachel had to grab Rikash as he fell. "You shouldn't try standing on your own," she said in the healer's tone she had picked up.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Rikash, his voice harsh. Rachel was automatically silent. He winced as Daine helped him onto the horse. On the way back he rode next to Rachel. "Sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Rachel nodded and looked at him. Her mind felt a bit hazy so she didn't say anything. She didn't pay attention to the trees or anything else as they passed through the forest. And she didn't hear Rikash calling her name or feel his strong arms grab her as she slid from the saddle in a dead faint.

…

Rachel opened her eyes. Rikash was scowling down at her. She didn't meet his eyes. "Sorry," she whispered.

Rikash just sighed and shook his head. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not push yourself?"

"No. Is there any food?"

Rikash sighed and left to get something for her to eat. He came back a few moments later with a tray of food. He watched her eat, and moved the tray off the bed when she was done.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just having a bad day. It wasn't you I was mad at, it was my parents." Rikash sighed and rested his fore head on Rachel's shoulder. "I guess I'm just mad it took 18 years for me to get a real family."

Rachel stoked his hair. "Why now?"

Rikash laughed softly. "You, of course. You're a real person, not a noble, not a legend, nothing like that, and here you are. Friends with me and Sarra, and like a third child to my parents."

Rachel smiled. Rikash looked at her and grinned back.

"Are you up to a trip to the beach?"

"Yes! Get out so I can get dressed."

Rikash looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Are you telling me what to do now?"

Rachel turned red and looked down, but Rikash turned things around by laughing. He riffled her hair. "Good girl."

Rachel got dressed and quickly re-braided her hair. She came down stairs, but stopped when she saw Alanna and Thom. Rikash looked at her, took her hand, and led her outside.

"They think they know who's behind the immortal attacks," he said softly. "Since my family has abilities no one else does, we're being sent to find out more. Thom is going to escort you to the palace."

Rachel gripped Rikash's hand tightly. "Will you be alright?" Worry was written on her face.

Rikash kissed her gently. "I'll be fine. Take care of yourself while you're at the palace."

Rachel nodded. "I will," she promised. Rikash kissed her again, only it was chaste or gentle. Rachel clung to him, not wanting him to get hurt.

I will hold you to your promise, thought Rikash. And I will keep mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's ok. go ahead and get mad. i should have updated sooner. but any ways... insert standered disclaimer here. oh, and Rikash goes kinda random, and the dioluge doesn't seem well, in character, for part of this. any ways, enjoy**

Rachel just sat in her room, letting the tears fall silently down her face. She could cry silently. It wasn't hard, at least not for her. Not from when being heard as she cried could get her beat.

This was too much. It was hard enough with the Salmalin's. She was starting to get really comfortable there. But here at the palace… people like her had no business here. She fell no where in this place. She wasn't a noble. She wasn't a fighter. The servants laughed at her when she offered to help. Where did she fit in?

Rachel went to the window. It over looked the city. Where would she fit in there? Not as a thief, she wasn't a prostitute; she was too timid to work as one of the vendors there. Maybe she would make a good mother one day. But there was no one for her to marry. Well… there was Rikash, but he didn't seem interested in getting married.

She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. She might as well go practice archery. Rikash would get mad if she got too out of practice.

**Rikash's POV**

We got called to a town near the Galla border. Supposedly that's where the people, or things, behind the immortal attacks were. An easy escape to another country if need be. Lazy.

Even as a hawk, it was a long flight across the country, so I had plenty of time to think. It wasn't hard to find a topic to keep me occupied.

Rachel. The beautiful, kind, jumpy, and smart (in her own way) girl who I picked up one night and fell in love with.

It's hard to _not_ love her. She always is smiling, and is always trying to help. Sarra had compared her to a candle, bringing light into people's lives. Hardly. For me, my life was always night with a new moon, and then she comes in as the sun. Or even when it is night, a full moon. But there is one part about her that I wish she'd get over.

She always thinks she isn't good enough. That she's lower then the rest of us, because she's a commoner and a hedge witch. Gods she can try my nerves with that shit. She isn't lower then us. If there were a way for her to become queen, she'd make a great one. She cares about people. Cares about everyone but herself.

When's her birthday I wonder?

Maybe I should try to find a wedding ring. But, she probably isn't ready to get married yet. _I'd_ have no problems with getting married to Rachel the next time I see her… but she's 15.

Commoners will sometimes get married that young or younger… I should talk with Father about the idea. I really do love Sarra and all, but she's female and might just take the idea as a given and start planning. I would hate that, even if only for Rachel's sake.

I can't wait to get back home. It's funny, that's the first time I think I've ever said that. But before, home didn't include Rachel and a garden. I love spending time in the dirt with that girl, planting, talking, weeding and laughing. Not that anyone knows how much I love gardening. If anyone asks, including Sarra, I just spend time there to make Rachel happy.

I went down to the village near home with Rachel, and my friends laughed themselves sick when they found out why I was there. Well, Rachel needed some plants. They said they just found it funny that I was head over heels in love. Rachel didn't hear the conversation, and I didn't inform her on it. I didn't see any reason to.

I really hope that Rachel's keeping up on her archery. It was maybe pointless to teach her that… I don't think she could ever hit a human. I don't think she'd ever even go hunting. I could be wrong though.

Maybe Rachel will get a chance to talk with some more healers to get some practice and tips. She isn't a bad healer or anything, but still.

I wonder if she's wearing that sky blue dress? I think it's her favorite, and it looks really god on her.

Oh great, now I'm being shot at.

**While I'm doing the first person POVs we might as well see what Rachel is thinking.**

Rikash. Oh Rikash, you weren't supposed to get hurt. And here you are.

Rikash opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey, you're not supposed to cry," he said gently. "I'm ok."

"I hardly would say you're ok," I said. "Rikash, you've got two newly healed ribs and seventeen stitches in your side." I had to wipe the tears off my face. We were in his room at the palace so no one else was around to see me cry.

"Come here." Rikash reached out to grab my hand. And like he'd done when I was hurt, I lay next to him. I was on his mostly uninjured side so he put his arm around me. I had noticed then how different our skin tones were. He was dark, but I had just a slight tan.

"Rikash, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine. I don't hurt." He shifted and winced. "Too much." We were both quiet for a long time, before Rikash asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh! I, umm," I stuttered. I couldn't lie to Rikash, but I couldn't tell him I'd been wondering what it would be like to marry him! "Well, uh."

"You can tell me. I won't laugh."

"I was, uhm, wondering, what it would be like to get married." My face couldn't have gotten any redder if he'd walked in on me naked. Well, maybe then, but not much short of it.

"Any chance that when you picture that, I'm your husband?"

I stared at him for a moment in surprise and relaxed. "Yes," I said softly. "A very good chance."

Rikash smiled and kissed my fore head. "Good. We'll work on that. But now, get some sleep."

That sounded like a good idea.


	19. Chapter 19

**Not only is it short, it's been a while since i updated, srry. I have a poll going, so please go check that out, and review for this! Thx**

Once Rikash was on his feet again, he had a shouting match with Alanna about being allowed to go help his family again. Finally, with Royal orders and Rachel stepping in, he backed down.

Rikash decided that if not going meant he got to spend time with Rachel, he'd stay back. But admitting as much wouldn't really be good.

He toyed with the idea of going to get an engagement ring made and finally decided to. When his father got back, he could ask permission to marry Rachel. If Numair said yes, he'd ask Rachel and if she said yes, they'd get married. If Numair said no, then he'd ask Rachel and if she said yes they'd elope. Easy enough. But if Rachel said no, he wouldn't push.

He might get a bit drunk though…

XxX

Sarra was stretched out next to Kyle; the leader of the fourth Rider group was out helping with the problem. She was almost purring as Kyle's hand traced over her bare skin. She wouldn't have risked this if Rikash were around- he had an annoying knack for finding out everything she did. And she'd managed to hide this from her younger brother for a few years.

"What are you thinking?" Kyle murmured.

"How well I've done at keeping this from everyone," Sarra answered softly. "Neither of us need people talking about us."

"Mm." Kyle was silent for a minute. "I'm thinking of quitting the Riders so you and I can get married. But I'd need to figure out where we could live…"

"If Father says yes, he'll let us live at the tower still. But maybe we should live somewhere else…"

"I'll think on it," Kyle promised. "But for now, I have something else I want to do."

"It'd better not be sleep."

XxX

"Sarra and Kyle are together again," Daine informed her husband, watching him read. Numair was amused as he looked at her.

"Do you think they know you know?"

"No. They're both trying to make sure that no one finds out. I don't really approve, but since they aren't so open about it, I'm letting them get away with it."

"Yes," agreed Numair. "Besides, we didn't wait until we were married."

The two sat lost in thought for a moment.

"When do you think Rikash and Sarra will get around to getting married?"

Numair had paid attention to his children's lives since they were born. He knew them well enough to be rather sure in the answer. "Rikash will ask us first, probably soon, and Sarra will as soon as Kyle asks her. But I think that Kyle will wait until he's found a place for them to live on their own."

Daine smile, understanding. Living with Sarra's parents would not be welcome for two people who didn't like to show open affection.

XxX

Rikash was in the practice courts, practicing swordsmanship with Kember.

"So," Kember said as she blocked one of Rikash's swings. "I heard you ordered a ring to be made. Mainly an engagement ring."

"And?"

"When are you going to ask her?"

"After I ask Father."

"And if he says no?"

"We'll elope."

"Good for you."

Rikash sent the sword flying from her hand and pressed the tip of his to her throat. "I win. Are you insane?"

"Rikash! You've known me this long and can't tell?!"

"Just want to confirm. Probably not necessary. Anyway, you need to practice more. You're getting bad."

Kember listened to the laughter that followed that statement from their friends that were watching and started plotting revenge. Maybe have Rachel mess up him up during an archery contest. Oh, the wonderful idea of having Rikash mess up at something that he was best at.


	20. chapter 20

**Yeah! ok look. that's to all of you who reveiwed, i got a lot of ideas! now, here is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. And i'm toying with the idea of makeing an alternative ending. so please review! cookies to all of you have put up with me this far! oh, and standered disclaimer**

**Warnings for this chapter: attempted rape, language, general gut deep hate, and some mush.**

Numair laughed quietly as he watched his son spin his daughter-in-law-to-be around as she laughed. Rikash had just proposed and, evidently, Rachel accepted. Daine laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"They look happy," she commented.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement. When's the wedding do you think?" asked Sarra. She had come up unnoticed and was watching her brother. She hid her feelings, looking happy for her brother.

It wasn't that she wasn't, it was just that it hurt her, to know that could be her and Kyle. No, now it couldn't be. Not after what he had done. She couldn't forgive him that. She had just told her family and friends that it wasn't working out. She hadn't mentioned the other girl, and what he had said. Even if he had been drunk, that wasn't going to be forgotten anytime soon.

XxX

"Sarra!" She turned at the sound of her name, and Rachel had to stop herself from running into her sister-in-law-to-be. "Will you help with the wedding please? Daine and Alanna have already agreed."

Sarra had to smile. "Of course I'll help! Try and stop me!"

"Thank you!" Sarra was then being strangled. She laughed and loosened Rachel's arms. Rachel pulled back and studied Sarra, suddenly serious. She looked like she wanted to say something, then changed her mind and just smiled.

Sarra was glad. She had a feeling like Rachel knew she hadn't told the whole truth about what happened with Kyle, and she didn't want to talk about him. At the very least, not yet. Most likely, not ever.

"So when's the wedding?" Sarra asked as they walked towards the tower from the beach.

"It's November now, so I was thinking May. Do you think six months is long enough to plan a wedding?"

"I don't know. Do you have the guest list drawn up?"

XxX

Well, aren't they having fun, thought Rikash dryly. He had wanted a quiet wedding, with only family and close friends, and small after party. But he wasn't going to refuse Rachel anything at this point. Numair and George laughed at the look on his face.

"It's worth it," Numair assured him. "Besides, the wedding goes fast. Then you're married."

"What happens when she get's pregnant the first time?"

The tow older men both laughed. "That's when thing's get interesting. Mood swings, morning sickness, happy soon to be grandparents-." George started laughing to hard to continue at the look on Rikash's face.

"Father, how much do you want to have grandchildren?"

"A lot. You will have at least one, preferably more. Don't look like that, having children is an experience. A good one too. You can wait a few years if you want, especially since Rachel is only 15. When's her birthday, speaking of?"

"December 18. I still need to get her a present. What do you think she would like?"

"Uh…"

"Well, aren't you two just plain helpful? Got any useful ideas?"

"Just for that, you now have to go get fitted for your wedding clothes."

"But that's still months away!"

"So?"

XxX

The engaged couple spent sometime together a week later.

"I never realized there was so much planning involved with a wedding," commented Rikash as they walk through the woods.

"We have to invite everyone, plan the dinner, talk to the priest, get my dress, which I hope you like." She bit her lip. "The plans themselves are really fancy. And somewhat revealing. Oh, and Lady Alanna said something about a party for us."

Rikash reached up and pulled her off the log she was standing on into his arms, holding her at least four inches off the ground so they were on eye level. "I'm sure the dress will look wonderful on you. However, would you like to elope?"

"Elope? Run away? Why?"

Rikash looked pained. "If you think your dress is bad, I get to wear monkey clothes."

If Rachel had been standing up, she would have fallen over with laughter. As it was, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed until she couldn't breathe. Rikash just shook his head at her.

"Glad you're pleased." He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the beach, ignoring her protest.

"Put me down!" she laughed as they reached the beach.

"Alright." She ended up on the sand, on her back with Rikash over her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "How about like this?" Rachel shivered as his breath tickled her ear.

Rikash laughed and pulled away. Rachel sat up and they both sat watching the ocean for a long time, lost in thought. Then a voice that had haunted Rachel's nightmares for years spoke.

"Enjoying yourself, girl?"

XxX

The Salmalin family studied Rachel's father. If he wasn't a drunken bastard, he could almost be considered handsome. Course, you had to figure in that since he showed up, Rachel was now shy again, keeping her head down, not wanting to make anyone angry.

Rikash was ready to kill someone.

The bastard had shown up, and said he couldn't marry Rachel since he had practically sold her to get out of his gambling debt. For all Rikash cared, he could go get eaten alive in payment. But, Rachel wasn't arguing with him.

Thankfully, Numair could buy them sometime before forcing Rachel to give them a reason to kick Rodney half way to Cathack.

"We'll let Rachel take sometime to think about this," Numair said. "You may as well go stay in the village." And with that Rodney was pushed out the door which was locked behind him.

Numair and Daine couldn't believe it. They'd both taken on armies before, and right now they were having trouble keeping their son's bride-to-be here. Sarra pulled her friend into her arms.

"If you don't want to go," Sarra told her, "we'll protect you. Don't worry."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Rachel whispered. Rikash snapped. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

Had the girl been keeping her head in the clouds that past few months? Even just one of them could take on just one man and live. Then he remembered how scared she had gotten around Rodney. Rikash sank onto the bed. She was scared of her father. Irrationally scared. And he himself could only do what Rachel said in order to be justified for others. Rachel needed to say she was going to stay with him. Or he would have to let her leave.

XxX

_I'll go with you tomorrow._

It was that sentence that had Rikash down at the beach, half drunk. She was going to leave him.

He looked in the direction of the tower and noticed someone, Rachel, coming down to the sand. She settled next to some rocks and pulled her knees to her chest.

She'll get cold, thought Rikash as he moved towards her. This is probably the last time she'll be alone at night. Once she's married to whatever piece of horse dung her father wants to give her to…

He stopped in front of her. She hadn't yet noticed him.

"You don't love me."

Rachel's head shot up and she stared at him. "That's not true," she whispered. "I do love you."

"Then you don't trust me. Why else would you want to leave with that man you call father?"

"No, Rikash. I do trust you, but I don't want you getting hurt."

Somehow she ended up on her back like- was it only the day before? – with Rikash over her.

"You think he could hurt me?" he whispered. Then his lips were painfully attacking hers. Rachel only froze until she felt her skirt around her thighs-

"No!" she leapt up and tried to run, but Rikash had caught her again in a few steps. He got between her legs once she was lying on the sand again and started to kiss her neck. Rachel stopped fighting. This wouldn't be the first time, or the last. Her dress slipped to reveal her shoulders. The tears started to trickle down her face. Her eyes were closed, waiting… she didn't really mind now. She loved Rikash, and started to respond to his touches.

He stopped and pulled away. Rikash saw the tears on her face and wiped them away. Rachel looked at him. He reached up and undid her hair to let it fall loose. If she was sitting up, it would fall past her waist. His voice was husky as he told her,

"If you don't want to leave, then don't. I won't let him take you by force. Rachel, I love you. I don't want you to go." He closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest for a moment. "I don't want you to leave me."

He sat up and pulled her up too. He pulled the dress back over her shoulders and tied it up. He smoothed her skirts over her legs again, and helped her up.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel was left alone on the beach. She shivered as the cold wind hit her, but she remembered why she wanted to stay. She remembered all the attacks Rikash had taught her to get free of an enemy. She wasn't going to disappoint him now.

XxX

"Girl, let's go."

Softly, still not sure of her resolve, Rachel answered. "No."

"What was that?" Rodney demanded, turning to her.

"I won't go," was the slightly louder answer.

Rodney sneered. "I don't have time for your games." He grabbed her wrist and –

Got a bloody nose for his efforts. He staggered away, a hand over his broken nose. Daine pulled Rachel into her arms as Numair said;

"Well, it seems as though Rachel won't be going with you. So please leave."

Rodney, big shocked gasp, wasn't entirely stupid. Well, not as stupid as most who would take on the Salmalins. "The whore can't get married without my permission."

They laughed. Rachel didn't see what was funny, but the other five, counting Kitten, just laughed. Then Numair gripped the other man by the back of the shirt and threw him outside, slamming the door behind him.

Rikash then asked a very good question. Four hours later, the newly married couple, Numair Daine, Sarra and Kitten was at Pirate's Swoop enjoying a lunch/feast in celebration of the marriage.

XxX

Daine wouldn't let Rikash and Rachel sleep together.

"I know you're married," she told them. "But wait for another six months."

Love you too mother.

The next week, Daine and Numair were in the capital, and Rikash had gone with, without giving a good explanation. Rachel was thankful, because it gave her a chance to talk with Sarra.

"What happened with Kyle?" Rachel asked her sister in law. Sarra stared at the ground.

"He went into the city and got drunk," Sarra said softly. "He came back later, and I saw him. He was with another girl. WE fought and," Sarra pressed her face into her hands. "Called me a whore. That I was just trash. That I didn't have any say in what he did." She was sobbing by now. "He never wanted to marry me. He just wanted sex. He wanted fun. He didn't want me."

"Sarra," Rachel said softly, holding the older woman close. "I'm so sorry. But, he was drunk…"

"So?"

Rachel changed her mind. "I'm so sorry." She held Sarra until the tears stopped. Sarra fell asleep afterwards. Rachel covered her with a blanket and slipped out side. It was almost dark when Sarra joined her. It was about then that a horse was heard coming towards the tower.

Rachel went inside. She listened though.

"Sarra. I know you're mad. Please, I'm really sorry for what I said while I was drunk."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten drunk!" Sarra snapped. "What are you doing here even?"

"I wanted to apologize. You haven't told your family what really happened yet, have you?"

"I told Rachel."

Pause. "Look Sarra. Let me finish. Then if there's no way you'd ever forgive me, you can tell your parents what happened and I'll let them do whatever."

"What do you have to say?"

"I am sorry I said those things. Please, give me another chance, even if it's just to be your friend. I really do love you. I always will. I was serious when I said I wanted to marry you. What I said when I was drunk, damn, I don't even know how I came up with that!" Silence. "Sarra?"

Rachel went to her room. Kyle had sounded so desperate. Like there was nothing else he wanted then his friend back. Sarra should at least give him another chance.

XxX

"Morning, love."

"Mm, Rikash!" Rachel sat up. "When did you get back?" she looked at his ruffled hair and hastily thrown-on-clothes.

"Just now." He handed her a box with a slight smile. "Happy birthday."

In the box was a diamond and sapphire bracelet. Her favorite stones.

Rikash smiled at her delight then went serious. "Why is Kyle in my sister's bed room?"

Rachel stared at him for a moment, then shook her head with a smile. "Let it be. This is good." She looked out the window. "It's not morning yet."

Rikash grinned. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her and purred, "I can think of a good thank you present."

Rachel kissed him. "So can I, husband."


	21. The end

He woke curled around his wife. He smiled at the fact that the triplets, yes, two boys and one girl, had finally slept through the night. His wife pushed closer to him with a small smile on her face. He planted a kiss on her forehead and climbed out of bed.

He got dressed and went to check on his children. They were all sleeping soundly. His sister and her husband of two weeks helped watch them, as well as two very proud grandparents.

The girl, Tammy, started to cry.

"Hungry?" asked his wife from the bed. She crossed the room and took the squalling child from her husband. The two happy parents smiled at their daughter as she nursed.

"You're turning 23 next week."

"I'd forgotten," he laughed.

Rachel laughed too. She leaned against Rikash as Tammy nursed. And one word that she had known for only a few years still mad her happy.

Family.

**The end!**


End file.
